NII-SAN?
by nononyan
Summary: Hanya perlu waktu sedikit untuk meraih sikecil yang menggemaskan. Uchiha Hinata, Nii-san bisa gila karenamu... Warning Inside! Hyuuga Hinata : 10 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun
1. Chapter 1

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-Nii-san?-

Desclimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya NONONYAN

DLDR!

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, AU, Imouto moe, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

Aku memujanya. Aku memuja seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun. Uchiha Hinata namanya. Selalu berfantasi dapat menyentuh dan memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang belum memiliki lekuk apapun. Meski yah- sedikit. Mataku selalu tergoda dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan lembut seperti bayi, terutama pipinya yang agak merona. Ingin sekali kulumat dan kujilati hingga ia mengerang dan meraung meminta aku menghentikannya. Yang tentu saja tak kan kulepas jika saja hal itu telah berhasil kudapatkan.

Hari ini aku mengantarnya ke sekolah. Seperti biasa. Sekolah dasar elit bertaraf internasional itu nampak megah bak istana. Menghentikkan laju mobil dengan sedikit bunyi decitan, aku menoleh kesamping. Ia disana. Menyedot segelas susu coklat hangat yang sengaja ia bawa untuk ia minum selama diperjalanan. Lama aku mengamati bibirnya yang tipis nan mungil. Sekali lagi aku harus menahan hasrat lelakiku untuk tak melumatnya sekarang juga. Meski kesempatan itu terbuka lebar.

"Nii-san, pintunya Nii-san kunci. Hinata tak bisa keluar." Bukannya menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil, justru aku memajukkan tubuh besar nan tegapku padanya.

"Kau belum melepas seatbeltmu, Hinata." Bisikku pelan. Sengaja kuhembuskan napas hangatku di lehernya yang jenjang kala aku melewati tubuhnya untuk membantu melepaskan benda pengaman tadi. Hinata. Gadis itu mengamati gerak gerikku dalam diam.

"Nii-san wangi lemon."

"Huh?"

"Hinata suka." Aku menyejarkan wajahku dengannya. Mengamati biji emethystnya yang membulat lucu dan sesekali mengerjap. Betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini.

"Aku lebih menyukai wangi tubuhmu,Hinata. Aku suka." Gadis kecilku itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak tahan, segera saja kujilati sudut bibirnya."Coklat."

"Hm. Susu coklat. Nii-san mau? Masih tersisa sedikit." Ia menyodorkan tempat minum berwarna merah mudanya padaku. Tidak merespon apapun pada apa yang barusaja aku lakukan. Seolah-olah itu hanyalah angin lalu. Seungging senyum aku berikan untuk sekedar menambah kesan tampan. God! Selama ini belum ada gadis yang kuberikan senyum selebar ini.

"Untukmu saja."

"Baiklah, Hinata pamit, Nii-san. Jangan lupa menjemput."

"Pasti."

Selepas ia pergi aku menjilati bibirku sendiri. Menikmati ingatan akan lidahku yang menyentuh kelembutan bibir mungilnya. Mulai menyalakan mesin mobil kembali. Menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Perjalanan menuju kantor, terasa nikmat dengan telapak tanganku yang terus meremas bagian tubuh vital ini. Memijat dan memainkannya dengan desahan yang lolos begitu saja. Celanaku sudah turun hingga lutut. Memperlihatkan kejantananku yang menegang tak terlindung apapun.

"Ahhh... Hinata... remas, sayang..."

"Ahh.." Aku mengumpat kala cairan spermaku menyembur mengenai jok mobil dan agak mengotori dashboard. "Ugh! Sial!" lampu merah tertangkap onyxku. Dengan cepat aku meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan keseluruhan cairan kental itu dari sana. Termasuk membersihkan daerah vitalku yang mulai lemas kembali. Dirasa cukup, aku merapikan kembali celanaku dan memilih meneruskan aktivitasku dengan meremasnya dari luar. Setidaknya itu tak terlalu membakar nafsuku.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama. 10 menit lagi, meeting dengan perusahaan Sabaku akan dimulai."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Ino." Aku menangkap rona malu-malu di pipi sekretaris pribadiku sebelum ia berlalu dari ruang kerjaku. Hah, seandainya itu rona malu-malu adik sepupuku... khayalanku kembali terbang pada Hinata. Membuka ponsel, langsung kudapatkan wallpaper dirinya yang memakai yukata merah marun. Rambutnya panjangnya dicepol menjadi dua bagian. Tertawa riang sambil memamerkan permen apelnya pada kamera. Aku ingat, itulah dandanannya kala ia merengek memintaku mengajaknya pada festival musim panas tahun lalu.

"Aku selalu ingat saat itu.." aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku. Mulai beralih pada setumpuk berkas yang harus kuperiksa dan kutanda tangani. Menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 siang. Hinata pulang. Segera aku meraih jas kantorku. Rasanya menguap sudah kejenuhanku, mengingat aku akan bertemu gadis kecilku beberapa menit lagi.

Cklek

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Ada apa, Ino? Aku sedang terburu-buru seka-" Mataku membulat, Ino dengan sengaja mengunci pintu. Berbalik menghadapku, dibentangnya jarak tak kurang dari 4 meter jauhnya. Pelan dan dengan gerakan sensual ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ketatnya. Aku mengamatinya dalam diam.

Ctrek

Kancing yang paling berperan dalam mengancingi kemejanya itu terbuka dan langsung memuntahkan benda besar apa yang menyesakkan dibaliknya. Ia perlahan mendekatiku. Meraih telapak tangan besarku untuk menaruhnya tepat disalah satu bongkahan miliknya. Mengurut jemariku agar mau meremasnya.

"Sasuke-sama, aku menginginkan anda mencumbuku lagi... aku mohon."

"Ino, itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku mabuk." Jujur lelaki mana yang tak terangsang dengan tubuh molek gadis itu. Akupun tergoda tadi. Kulihat ekspresinya berubah muram. Aku menarik kembali telapak tanganku. Mengancingi kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Carilah, pria lain." Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Sial! 15 menitku terbuang!"Aku harus segera pergi. Seperti biasa, aku makan siang diluar. Sampaikan pada Naruto kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti."

Ino menunduk dalam. Tak mau terbawa suasaba yang canggung, segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya, memutar kunci yang menggantung sekaligus kenop berwarna keemasan disana.

.

.

Onyxku berkeliling. Hinata belum juga kutemukan. Cemas dan rasa khawatir aku yakin telah berhasil membuat wajahku pucat pasi karenanya. Banyak para murid-murid yang rata-rata seusia dengan Hinata telah menemui jemputannya. . Dimana gadis cantikku itu berada!

"Hhaaha."

'Hinata?' suara tawa riang nan ringannya membuat kepalaku menoleh kebelakang. Tentu aku amat mengenali suara itu. Mataku menyipit. Itu Hinataku. Duduk disalah satu stan makan jalanan dengan kedua kaki yang diayunkan. Ia tak sendiri adan aku tak pernah tahu siapa pria disampingnya.

"Hinata."

"E-eh. Nii-san! Hinata menunggu nii-san sejak tadi. " Hinata turun dari kursi, menghambur, menarik dan menggenggam tanganku "Katanya ia mengenalmu, Nii-san."

"Uchiha-san?"

"..."

"Tentu kau tak mengingatku. Perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi." aku membiarkan uluran tangan itu mengambang beberapa detik, terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah pria dibalik topeng masker yang ia kenakan. Curiga. Hingga akhirnya aku mau membalas uluran tangannya.

'Hatake?' pikiranku melayang pada perusahaan berkembang yang beberapa minggu lalu meminta suntikan dana. Berhubung mendiang ayahku dulu memang memiliki ikatan pertemanan dengan ayahnya, maka dengan alasan itu aku menyetujui proposalnya, hingga perusahaan miliknya kembali bangkit dari ancaman bangkrut.

" Ya. Aku mengingatmu."

"Hm, syukurlah. Ah, ya, dia adikmu?"

"Sepupu."

"Dia- sangat cantik." Dahiku mengkerut. Aku tak suka dengan nada dan cara ia memandang Hinata. Darahku serasa mendidih hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu. Hey! Apa aku salah? Aku hanya tak mau gadis kecilku dilihat oleh orang lain selain aku.

"... Aku tahu. Hinata! Saatnya pulang." Hinata tahu nada bicaraku yang tak seperti biasanya. Menuntut. Membuatnya bergerak cepat dan tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain menurut.

"Hinata permisi, Hatake-san." Kembali kulihat pancaran tidak menyenangkan dari mata mengantuknya itu.

Dan aku benci melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Nii-san? Kita makan siang dimana?" perlu diketahui ini kali keempat pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan dan kesekian kalinya tak kutanggapi. Jujur, kini aku tengah dilanda kekesalan. Meski sulit untuk aku akui, namun sumber kekesalanku memanglah berasal dari kecemburuan yang kudapati tadi. Huh! Menyebalkan.

Greb

"Nii-san? Kau marah padaku?" kulihat pancaran matanya yang menyorot rasa bersalah yang teramat. Kuinjak pedal rem dan menghentikan mobil ini tepat disamping trotoar. Hinata tetap merangkum lenganku dengan kedua lengannya. Merajuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf..." gumamnya lirih dengan kepala agak menunduk. Aku tahu ia meminta maaf tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya. Begitulah sifatnya. Aku suka.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu."

"T-tapi nii-san marah padaku.."

"Tidak... aku tidak marah padamu. Jadi, bagaimana dengan makan siang kita?"

Kulihat gadisku itu mengulum bibirnya dan mengulas senyum penuh syukur. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk lenganku dan membenakan pipinya disana. Dan apa yang kulakukan selain menarik sebuah senyum hangat dengan uluran tangan mengusap surainya yang lembut dan menggoda untuk kuciumi. "Aku mau ramen."

"Tempat biasa?"

"Tempat biasa." tawa riangnya dan senyumku beradu. Aku sangat menikmati suara renyah khas anak-anaknya. Hah, seandainya suara itu mendesahkan namaku.. pasti terdengar berkali-kali lipat indahnya.

.

.

.

"Nii-san pulang seperti biasa. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Shizune, jaga Hinata."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

"Nah, Nii-san berangkat ya?" Gadisku itu mengangguk lesu sambil tetap menggenggam erat telapak tangan besarku. Hinata! Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau terus menahanku begini! "Mana kecupan untuk Nii-san?" aku menyejarkan bibirku yang kumajukan sedikit dengan tubuh tegap yang kutumpukan pada lutut dan menyambut kecupan kecil nan sekejapnya. Manis sekali rasanya. Senyumku kembali mengembang. Kuusap pipi gembilnya dan mendaratkan dua kecupan dimasing-masing sisinya. Ia tetawa. Dan itulah perpisahan kami. Aku kembali berangkat ke kantor setelah mengantarnya pulang dari acara makan siang tadi.

"Jaa nii-san.."

"Jaa... " Kulihat Shizune menggenggam tapak tangan mungil gadisku dan membawanya kedalam rumah.

"Semoga tak ada jadwal tambahan hari ini..."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : Holla minna- *sokKenal kembali author abal membawa rate M pada ceritanya. Berhubung author menyukai hubungan incest gitu, jadi- buat cerita yang kaya gini lagi. untuk fic "DIA" diambang Discontinue. Jadi- maaf minna- gak janji buat diterusin. Yosh! Ini chapter 1 moga suka. Dan- mohon maaf untuk segala macam typo yang tersebar luas

Salam NONONYAN..


	2. Chapter 2

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN?-

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya Nononyan

DLDR

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Lelah. Tubuhku meronta minta dimanjakan diatas ranjang king size yang memang akan menjadi tujuan utamaku. Dasi yang semula seolah dapat mencekikku itu kini longgar dengan asalnya. Dikedua genggamanku penuh dengan sisi kiri jas dan kanan tas kantor, yang isinya tak lain berkas-berkas yang belum selesai aku kerjakan. Rumah sudah begitu sepi. Lampu telah dmatikan beberapa, hingga ruang tamu gelap. Melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan, aku menghela napas berat. Pukul 12 malam lebih seperempat. Pantas mataku begitu lelah rasanya.

Menaiki tangga spiral menuju lantai dua, langkah kakiku seolah terseok. Mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan karena nyatanya tubuhku berjalan dengan tegap seperti biasa.

'Tap'

Langkahku berhenti tepat didepan pintu dengan kayu kualitas terbaik. Yah, sama. Semua pintu rumah ini menggunakan bahan kayu yang sama. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ini kamar sepupuku. Uchiha Hinataku yang manis dan menggemaskan. Onyxku agak melebar dari yang semula lesu dan mengantuk.

"Mungkin sekedar memberi ucapan selamat tidur..." senyumku mengembang. Dengan pelan aku memutar kenop pintu. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tak memberikan bunyi-bunyian yang mungkin akan membuatnya terjaga oleh ulahku.

Lampu kamarnya mati, meninggalkan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur. Sebuah gundukan kecil diatas ranjang king itu tertangkap onyxku. Pelan aku menghampirinya. Menduduki sisi ranjangnya setelah meletakkan tasku dilantai dan jasku tepat disisi tubuhku.

"Nii-san rindu padamu, Hinata.. apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini di sekolah, Nii-san ingin tahu..."

Hening.

Kubelai pipi gembilnya yang sangat lembut itu. Rasanya satu kecupan selamat tidur tidak masalah. Jadi kuturunkan wajahku untuk mengecup pipinya dengan kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Kelembutan ini menyiksaku. Kujulurkan lidah untuk menari-nari diatasnya. Menikmati garis rahangnya yang belum tegas. Ia menggeliat dan aku menarik wajahku meski tak sepenuhnya tertarik keatas. Terlalu terpesona dengan lenguhannya yang begitu seksi dan menggemaskan.

"Sadar, Uchiha Sasuke..." bisikku merutuki kelakuanku yang lancang. Inginnya aku menarik diri tapi satu tarikan pada lengan kemejaku menghentikan semuanya.

"Nii-san..."

"Huh?" aku tahu Hinataku itu tengah mengigau dengan racauan memanggil namaku. Jelas, karena ia memanggilku dengan mata terpejam. Ah, betapa senangnya aku bahkan ada dalam ingatan alam bawah sadarnya.

Senyumku terukir. Kulepas genggamannya pelan. Mengecup sekilas telapak tangan mungilnya sebelum kuletakkan kembali diatas boneka spongebob yang ia peluk. Hah, begitu wanginya tubuh gadisku itu.

"Oyasumi..." kembali aku mendaratkan sebuah kecupan. Tepat diatas dahinya yang tertutup poni. Membelai rambutnya dengan sayang dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

Cklek. Aku telah sampai didalam kamarku. Menyender pada pintu dan kembali menghela napas.

"Hah... 'lelahnya...'" ujarku dengan kepala menunduk. Mengamati celanaku yang menggembung tepat dibagian tengahnya. "Sial!"

.

.

.

Normal pov

Hinata masih mengamati pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia tak sendiri. Ada Shizune yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tengah menyisir rambut indigo panjang gadis itu untuk selanjutnya diikat keatas dengan ikat rambut berhiaskan boneka kelinci tersenyum malu-malu.

"Onee-chan. Kira-kira Nii-san sudah bangun belum ya?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Hinata-sama." Hinata melirik jam berbentuk spongebob yang terpajang meja riasnya. Bergegas turun dari kursi setelah urusannya dengan rambut selesai. Berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Umm.. aku mau lihat."

"..." sudah menjadi hal biasa Hinata mengunjungi kamar Nii-sannya itu sekedar mampir mengajak sarapan. Jadi Shizune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan nonanya itu. "Ano- kalau boleh, saya pamit mengurusi meja makan, Hinata-sama."

"Silahkan,Nee-chan.."

Cklek

Trak

Kepala gadis itu kembali menyembul "Um.. Nee-chan...bukankah duah kubilang jangan seformal itu... hihi."

Meninggalkan Shizune yang menunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Nii-san."

"Enghh..." Hinata merenggut kesal. Segera ia menaiki ranjang itu. Menduduki sisi dimana Sasuke barusaja membalik tubuhnya.

"Nii-san, bangun."

"Ini hari minggu, sayang..."

Bruk

"Iihhh Nii-san bau! Jangan peluk peluk! Aku udah wangi."

"Benarkah? Mana coba?" dengan jahil pemuda itu menyiumi leher dan pundak Hinata yang terbuka akibat dress yang ia kenakan pagi itu. "Mmmm. Benar. Wangi sekali..." suaranya parau dengan mata masih terpejam. Hinata makin kesal. Dengan cepat ia mendorong dada bidang tanpa pelindung, alias pakaian itu agar menjauh. Tak ada hasil. Justru pelukan pemuda tampan itu mengerat dan makin membelunggunya. Bahkan kaki panjang dan agak berbulu itu berani mengukungi keseluruhan tubuh gadis itu hingga ia tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Nii-san.. aku tak bisa bergerak.."

"Biar saja." Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Kemarin. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu pria itu?"

"Pria?"

"Yaaa... Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah. Kakashi-nii? Aku tidak tahu, Nii-san."

"Huh?" Sasuke agak melonggarkan pelukannya demi menatap langsung wajah manis adiknya itu.

"tiba-tiba saja ia datang dan mengajakku makan dikedai itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Um."

Curiga. Sasuke bahkan harus berpikir keras untuk sekedar mengira-ngira maksud kedatangan pria Hatake itu pada gadisnya. Tapi- tapi tak ada satupun dugaan yang pasti. Kecuali kecumburuan yang tiba-tiba saja merayapinya.

"Dan kau mau saja mengikutinya?"

"Dia bilang mengenalmu.." jawabnya polos.

"..."

"Saat aku menunggumu kemarin itu, ia mendatangiku. Menanyakan aku menunggu siapa. Ku jawab saja, Nii-san. Dia bertanya lagi, memang siapa nama Nii-sanmu. Lalu kujawab lagi, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Souka..." Sasuke menerawang."Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu-"

" _don't talk with the strangers.."_ ujar mereka bersamaan. "Aku tahu, Nii-san."

"Lalu?"

"Di-dia- dia keren, Nii-san.." Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul wajahnya sekarang juga. Lama ia mengamati wajah polos Hinata yang agak menunduk merona.

"Kau-apa! Awas kau ya!" Hinata tahu peringatan itu. Buru-buru ia bangkit dengan kekuatan Sasuke yang sempat melemah. Namun apa daya, pria itu segera menindih Hinata tak membiarkan gadis itu kabur. "Aku jauh lebih keren, Hinata. Terimalah akibat dari ucapanmu!" Tawa memenuhi kamar ukuran besar itu. Hinata brkali-kali memohon ampun dengan mengelak kelitikan saudara lelakinya itu. Seolah ingin menangis dengan tawanya yang tergelak. Siapa yang tahu, betapa hancurnya hati pria itu.

"Sekarang katakan. Katakan dengan lantang bahwa kakakmu ini keren. Jauh lebih keren dari pria Hatake itu."

"Ti-tidak ma- hahahaha. Ampun, Nii-san... ampun... iya iya... tapi lepaskan Hina- hahaha Hinata dulu."

"Tidak mau. Katakan sekarang atau Nii-san beri 'hukuman' lebih!"

"Hu-hukuman lebih?"

"Ya. Tepat di bibirmu yang nakal itu."

"J-Jangan." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya kala Hinata dengan polosnya menutupi bibir mungil yang ia miliki.

"Baik. Kalau begitu cepat katakan." Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Nii-bfftn kebftnn"

"Jangan mengatakannya sambil menutup bibirmu begitu, Hinata!" lama-lama Sasuke bisa lepas kontrol kalau begini. Untuk posisinya sekarang saja, mampu membuat pria itu panas dingin. Menindih tubuh itu dengan hampir menduduki perutnya, namun ia tahu diri jadi ia sanggah dengan lutut. Terlebih ia yang topless dengan hanya mengenakan celana olahraga panjang.

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar kala Hinata membuka kedua telapak tangan pada bibirnya itu perlahan.

"Nii-sanku jauh lebih keren dari kakak kemarin."

"Kakak kemarin? Dia itu om om! Tak pantas kau sebut kaka." Hinata menghela napas lelah.

"Nii-sanku jauh lebih keren dari om-om kema-" gerakan pasti itu Sasuke lakukan dengan cepatnya. Diangkatnya tubuh itu sedikit hingga menempel sepenuhnya pada tubuh topless Sasuke. Menindih gadis berusia 10 tahun dengan posisi sangat intim. Sebelah tangannya menyangga. Ciuman itu makin dalam. Sasuke bahkan berani menjilati dan menginvasi keseluruhan bibir gadis itu. Mengaduk-aduk isi didalamnya dengan gerakan pelan, sensual dan menggelorakan nafsu didalamnya.

"Enhh... Nii-s-ahh" Sasuke menggeram kala desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil gadis itu. makin bersemangat, ia mengigiti kecil pipi gembil itu, dan makin mengeranglah Hinata karenanya. Terbawa suasana yang memanas, Sasuke akan menurunkan kecupannya tepat ke arah leher putih dengan wangi bedak bayi itu kalau saja tak ada ketukan yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-sama. Apa Hinata-sama di dalam? Ano- sarapannya sudah siap."

"Nanti kami keluar, Shizune."

Hening

"N-Nii-san t-tadi-"

"Lupakan saja. Ah ya, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar dulu. Kau berantakan sekali." Sasuke dengan acuh justr mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Hancur sudah ikatan rapi yang dibuat Shizune.

"Ini semua kan ulah Nii-san." Bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Iya iya... bangunlah! Akan kurapikan." Hinata menuruti keinginan kakaknya itu. duduk dengan Sasuke yang menumpukan lututnya tepat dibelakang Hinata. Beruntung Hinata memiliki rambut yang begitu halus hingga tak harus memakai sisir untuk merapikannya. Telaten, Sasuke merapikan helaian itu dan menariknya keatas, membentuk sebuah ikatan tinggi seperti sebelumnya. Yah, serapi-rapinya ikatan yang ia buat, tetap saja tak mampu menandingi buatan Shizune.

"Sudah."

"Ini tidak seperti tadi, Nii-san." Sasuke terkekeh mengamati Hinata yang makin merenggut.

"Menurutku ini jauh lebih baik."

"..."

"Yasudahlah, sana keluar. Aku akan menyusul."

"Kenapa Nii-san tidak keluar sekalian?"

Hening

"Aku belum mandi, Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

Sarapan di rumah megah itu nampak sepi dengan Hinata dan Sasuke saja yang mendiami barisan kursi meja makan.

"Hinata, kau tak lupa kan untuk acara malam ini?"

"Um. Aku ingat, Nii-san."

"Berdandanlah yang cantik."

"Aku sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Onee-chan."

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Um." Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai surai indigo gadis itu pelan.

'Kau pasti sangat cantik.'

"Nii-san?"

"Ya?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Menakutkan."

"Mau hukuman lagi?"

"Tidaaaaakkkkk!" sarapan pagi itu diakhiri dengan tawa dan canda keduanya.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih terdiam mengamati secarik foto seorang gadis cantik. Rambutnya panjang terurai. Pipinya merona sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Senyum hangatny dan jangan lupakan tubuh moleknya yang terbalut gaun biru muda berenda selutut. Miris. Pria dengan rambut perak itu merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat betapa ia rindunya pada gadis itu. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Kenapa, Kau harus mati, Hana. Kenapa?"

Mengurut dahi, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya. Tapi teriakan penuh pilu itu tak dapat ia tahan.

Brakkk!

Ratusan foto yang memenuhi meja itu berhamburan. Berterbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sialan!"

Napasnya terengah. Matanya merah nyalang. Sebuah seringai ia tampilkan dengan begitu menyeramkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ya! Ia memiliki Hana! Ia memiliki Hanaku. Akan kuambil Hanaku kembali. Ya! Hana hanya milikku. Hahahaha! Bersiaplah merasakan kehilangan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke nampak gagah dengan balutan tuksedo hitam. Rambut mencuatnya dibuat agak berantakan yang oh- so HOT! Wajahnya nampak fresh dengan seringai iblis yang dipuja. Ini diluar kebiasaan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal freak dalam pekerjaan kini lebih memilih berdiri di depan cermin ukuran sedang untuk sekedar mengagumi segala bentuk fisik yang ia miliki.

Drrttt drttt

 _'_ _Dobe's calling'_

"Hn."

 _"_ _Kau dimana!"_ suara semburan dari sebrang sana, sukses membuat pria tampan itu menjauhkan ponselnya sekian detik.

"Sebentar lagi. Hinataku sedang berdandan."

 _"_ _Begitu... Aku penasaran siapa gadis itu. Hey, cepatlah! Aku tak akan bisa memulai acaraku tanpa kehadiran sahabatku sendiri."_

"Ck! Sabar, baka!"

 _"_ _Hahaha. Yaya.. aku tunggu."_

Pip

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sekali lagi ia mengecek tampilannya. Lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang menggoda.

 _'_ _Perfect.'_

"Ah!"

Berbalik ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Hinata yang berdiri dengan kedua lengan yang bersidekap. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, mungkin lebih tepatnya terpesona. Hinata malam ini luar biasa cantik. Balutan dress mengembang berwarna ungu susu selutut tanpa lengan, hannya berupa pilinan tali kecil yang mengekspos kulit pucatnya yang menggiurkan. Kaki kecilnya dibalut flatshoes berwarna putih dengan aksen pita keunguan diujung sepatunya. Rambutnya dibuat agak bergelombang dan digelung keatas, diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih. Menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di tengkuknya. Seksi.

"NII-SAN! Hinata yang menunggu, Nii-san!"

Glek.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana, Hinata?" takjub. Ia yakin betul telah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Atau- apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Se-jak ta-di."

"EE?!"

.

.

.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Hinata."

"B-baik." Genggaman tangan besar nan hangat Sasuke membuat gadis itu mendongak. Kakaknya itu memang betul-betul tampan. Hinata segera menundukkan wajahnya, berpaling- karena dirasa Sasuke menyadari tatapannya tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" anggukan cepat dan berkali-kali itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk khawatir. Jadi ia bertekad, setelah ia mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatnya itu- ia akan langsung memilih pulang. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia tidak hadir dan mengantar Hinata pulang, tapi- ini Naruto! Sahabat ysng mungkin juga bisa dibilang bagai saudara. Pria berambut pirang yang telah menemaninya sedari kecil. Teman pertama sekaligus teman terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah."

Ballroom nampak begitu megah dengan design yang dibuat sehangat mungkin. Perpaduan warna yang menarik, coklat serupa capuccino dan softpink. Para tamu datang dengan membawa pasangannya masing-masing, karena memang untuk acara yang Naruto selenggarakan, ia menetapkan bahwa setiap tamu wajib bersama pasangannya. Semula bahkan Sasuke hendak mengancam sahabatnya itu untuk tak menghadiri undangan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Hinata. Jadi dengan senang hati ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Nii-san, semuanya orang besar. Cu-Cuma Hinata yang kecil..." bahkan Sasuke tak sanggup untuk menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan pasangannya itu. namun mengingat statusnya, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya berdeham setelah mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"Apa perlu kugendong?" mengerucut, Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli. langkah kaki tegapnya nampak santai dengan mengeratnya pegangan pria itu akan telapak tangan mungil Hinata.

"Teme!" Sasuke menoleh kesamping, ah- ternyata si pirang itu tampan juga dengan balutan tuksedo putih. Pria emo itu mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan tidak langsung sahabatnya itu untuk mendekat. Sesampainya disana, keduanya berangkulan khas laki-laki, tak lupa Sasuke juga menyalami mempelai wanitanya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang telah ditaksir pemuda pirang itu sedemikian lamanya.

"Selamat, Dobe! Sakura." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Namun jelas agak dipaksakan. Kalau melihat kebelakang, ia memang pernah menaruh hati pada pria emo itu. bahkan mereka pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih semasa SMA dulu. Singkat. Hanya satu bulan. Semua karena Sasuke yang harus pergi keluar negeri. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali dihadapkan pada sepupu cantiknya. Dan Sakura yang diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Sasuke tak marah. Sama sekali. Karena sejak awal bertemu Hinata, hatinya telah terpikat. Namun untuk menutupi segalanya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa memang ia kurang tepat untuk gadis itu. dan hanya Naruto yang pantas. Lagipula, ia hanya bermain-main. Menguji apa benar dugaannya bahwa Naruto memang memiliki hati pada gadis itu.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih. Jadi-?" Naruto cukup melongo dengan gadis yang Sasuke bawa. Apa-apaan maksudnya! "Dia- siapa?"

"Pasanganku." Jawabnya enteng. Pasangan itu saling beradu pandang. Menikmati pemandangan sulit dipercaya dari kedua sejoli itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk dan memilih menurunkan tubuhnya karena tarikan Hinata pada jasnya.

"Nii-san, Nee-san itu cantik sekali..." bisiknya.

"Hahaha. Jadi dia sepupumu itu." Sasuke kesal. Ah, betapa ia lupa memberi peringatan agar Hinata tak memanggilnya Nii-san selama mereka disana. "Kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung. Kukira kau telah gila karena tak kunjung menemukan kekasih yang tepat. Kau itu kan tidak suka bergurau. Hahaha."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..." Hinata makin dibuat terpesona, terlebih belaian Sakura di pipinya. Gadis bubble gum itu rela menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Hinata meski gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya begitu rumit. "Hinata-chan jauh lebih cantik."

"A-arigatou, Nee-chan..." Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura. Membuat semua terperangah. Namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum maklum. Mungkin ini hanya ekspresi seorang anak tanpa kehadiran ibunya sejak lahir.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja, Dobe."

"Huh. Kau selalu begitu."

Naruto dan Sakura melangkah pasti kearah panggung utama tempat mereka akan mengumumkan secara resmi soal pertunangan dan rencana kedepannya nanti. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati Sakura dengan senyum manis dan binar penuh kekaguman. Sangat manis. Bahkan Sasuke meyakini bahwa ini kali pertama ia melihat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum yang semanis itu.

"Nii-san, Hinata ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah. Ayo." Keduanya melangkah menjauhi keramain. Sasuke harus kembali terkekeh dengan tingkah Hinata yang menolak pria itu mati-matian untuk mengantarnya hingga kedalam. Jadi pria itu kini hanya berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar mandi dengan tangan yang mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel pintarnya.

Sekian menit berlalu, Sasuke mulai gelisah. Satu demi satu wanita keluar dari kamar mandi namun Hinata tak kunjung keluar.

"Maaf."

"Ah, i-iya?" wanita yang nampak merona malu-malu karena dicegah pria tampan semacam Sasuke itu mencoba membalas teguran, meski agak tergagap.

"Apa kau melihat gadis kecil, kira-kira setinggi ini." Sasuke memberi isyarat ukuran tinggi Hinata dengan ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. "Ia belum keluar sejak tadi."

"A-ano. A-aku tak melihat siapapun lagi. lagipula, kamar mandi telah kosong, tuan."

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Untuk permulaan, Author SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH dan TERHARU dengan segala ripiu, polow, paporit kalian semuanya! Juga untuk para guest dan silent Reader. Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu...

Ini chapter 2 nya. Huaa kilat bener2 kilat. Entah idenya sedang muncul begitu saja. Kembali saya harap kalian suka. Untuk kedepannya author juga berharap dapat memberi yang lebih baik. Dan lagi, mohon maaf untuk segala typo yang meski sudah berkali-kali dicek tetap saja muncul seperti uban.

Salam nononyan


	3. Chapter 3

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN?-

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya Nononyan

DLDR

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

 _Mungkin ini saat dimana aku harus memberitahu bagaimana aku bisa memiliki ikatan dengan seorang bernama Uchiha Hinata. Bukan sesuatu yang penting memang, Tapi kalian sudah masuk kedalam kisahku terlalu dalam. Jadi setidaknya kepingan awal ini sangat berperan untuk melengkapi puzzle yang tengah kita rangkai satu demi satu._

 _Kisah dimana seorang pria berusia 21 tahun yang mendamba seorang gadis yang bahkan kurang dari setengah umurnya._

 _Baiklah, kembali kemasa SMA ku. Umurku saat itu kalau tidak salah 16 tahun, karena yang kuingat Hinata berusia 5 tahun. Ya, kembali pada Hinata yang menjadi pengingatku._

 _Aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kurasa ia menyebutnya begitu. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami sangatlah cocok. Yah, terserah sajalah. Toh, sebenarnya tak ada sedikitpun hati, aku padanya. Hanya sekedar memastikan sesuatu. Sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kulihat akhr-akhir ini sikapnya mulai aneh pada gadis bubble gum itu. bahkan dari yang kutahu, mata sapphirenya tak mampu berkedip hanya untuk memendangi keindahannya. Iya- Aku akui Sakura memang cantik. Terlebih tawa riang dan sikap hangatnya yang banyak dipuja. Untuk kaum adam tentunya._

 _Namun yang menjadi sumber kekesalanku adalah Naruto yang selalu mengelak. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa 'si Jenius rupanya bisa salah juga'. Lalu setelahnya ia menertawanku. Kesal bukan main rasanya._

 _Jadi tak apa 'kan aku membalas dendam dengan menjadikan gadis yang rupanya tengah memiliki hati padaku itu kujadikan kekasih. Terdengar jahat memang._

 _Tapi, Hey! Jika kalian membaca dan mengetahui kelanjutannya, tentu kalian akan mendukung keputusanku untuk bermain dengan hatinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrtttt drttt_

'Kaa-san?' dengan cepat aku memposisikan tubuhku pada senderan ranjang setelah menyapa ibuku disebrang sana.

"Ada apa?"

' _Ada yang perlu Kaa-san bicarakan padamu, Suke. Datanglah ke Jerman besok. Tiket keberangkatanmu sudah disiapkan.'_ Lama aku membiarkan sambungan telpon tetap aktif, ini teramat jarang sekali, kaa-san memang jarang sekali membiarkanku menengoknya untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Sibuk. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia yang ditinggalkan Tou-san. Sekedar informasi, ayahku telah meninggal karena serangan jantung dadakan. Entah aku tak tahu persis kejadiannya, namun yang pasti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

 _"_ Apa sepenting itu, hingga kaa-san memintaku kesana?"

' _Ini tentang adikmu.'_

"Adik? Sejak kapan aku memiliki adik?"

 _'_ _Akan lebih nyaman jika kita bertemu, Suke...'_

Kaa-san benar. Jadi aku mengangguk meski jelas ia tak melihatnya,

"Hn. Aku akan kesana."

 _'_ _Satu lagi, Suke...'_

"Hm?"

 _'_ _Kau telah resmi keluar dari KIHS. Mulai besok dan beberapa tahun kedepan, Kaa-san sudah mempersiapkan sekolah dan segala macam persiapan untuk menyerahkan beberapa cabang di Jepang padamu.'_

 _"_ _..."_

 _'_ _Kau tahu, Suke? Kaa-san tak mampu lagi jika harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Beban yang ditinggalkan ayahmu terlalu berat. Jadi- bisakah Kaa-san membagi beban Kaa-san padamu?'_

"..."

 _'_ _...'_

"Aku mengerti... baiklah jika itu kemauan kaa-san.."

 _'_ _Terima kasih, sayang..'_

"Hm."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Penerbangan ke Jerman siang itu berhasil membuat kekasihku- Sakura Haruno, menangis sambil meraung-raung. Ini terlalu mendadak. Itu katanya. Kuakui yang dikatakannya benar sekali. Dan aku bisa apa? Kuanggap info yang kudapat kemarin adalah salah satu berita besar.

Adik dan Perusahaan.

Jadi kubelai surai pinknya. Mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahinya yang agak lebar.

"Aku tak yakin bisa kembali dalam satu dua tahun. Baik-baiklah..."

Kulirik Naruto yang menatapku tajam. Mungkin karena adegan romantis palsuku barusan. Entahlah, tapi aku senang sekali melihatnya. Namun disi lain, jelas ada sorot lain yang kuartikan sebagai tanda ia kesal dengan kabar yang semalam kuberikan. Mungkin kecewa.

"Kalau kau tak kembali, kubunuh kau!"

"Bagaimana bisa, Dobe... kau saja tak tahu keberadaanku."

"Akan kucari!"

"Hn. Terserah."

Aku merangkulnya lebih dulu.

"Cepatlah pulang, Teme!" tepuknya lumayan keras pada pundakku. Sakura menatapku lama. Berlari menubruk tubuhku. Memelukku erat sambil membisikkan kata untuk memintaku jangan pergi terlalu lama. Aku membalasnya. Ia menangis degan tubuh gemetar. Dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jerman_

Trak

Kujatuhkan koper yang kubawa untuk menyambut kehadirannya. Jujur aku teramat rindu dengan wanita ini. Wanita yang kini berdiri menyambut kedatanganku di rumah megah yang telah aku tinggal sedemikian lamanya karena keinginan kerasku untuk tetap bersekolah di Jepang. Aku sangat mencintai kampung halaman kedua orang tuaku.

"Kaa-san rindu padamu, Suke..."

Aku membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang lembut. Sama sekali tak berubah dari yang terakhir kuingat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkum kedua pipiku dengan tangis haru. Kuseka air mata itu sebelum ia jatuh dan membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang kini telah timbul garis-garis umur meski tetap cantik dan menawan. Kami berdua saling melempar senyum haru. Demi Tuhan, aku tak tega melihat air matanya yang terus saja mencoba menerobos kelopak matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kaa-san?"

"Akan selalu baik, sayang.." senyum tulusku terukir mendengar penuturannya. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu seolah menyihirku untuk terus berdoa. Berdoa untuk segala kesehatan dan keselamatan yang harus selalu menyertainya. Ada atau tidaknya aku disisinya."Lihat, betapa tampannya dirimu. Sangat mirip dengan Tou-sanmu." Ia mendongak menatapku yang kini tinggi menjulang. Masih dalam keadaan merangkum kedua belah pipi tirusku. Aku ingat betapa tinggiku masih sepundaknya kala aku meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Tidak. Aku mirip Kaa-san." Ia tertawa mendengar celotehku.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Makan malam nanti, Kaa-san akan beritahu semuanya." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kamarmu masih yang dulu, Suke. Tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san.." ia mengangguk sekali dengan senyum hangat nan lebarnya.

.

.

.

"Lelahnya..."

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang . Menatap langit-lagit kamar sambil berupaya menghilangkan berbagai macam pikiran-pikiran mengenai apa yang kira-kira akan Kaa-san katakan malam nanti. Memiringkan tubuh kesamping sambil mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana. Ponsel layar kembali hidup setelah sebelumnya aku _nonaktifkan_ selama di pesawat tadi.

Hening.

Deg

Kupertajam pendengaranku. Ada suara biola. Aku yakin memang ini suara dari alat musik itu. Tapi dari mana? Penasaran aku bangkit. Menggeser jendela besar satu arah dan keluar menuju balkon, karena memang suara yang kudengar berasal dari luar. Posisi kamarku yang berada di lantai dua membuat kepalaku menunduk mencari-cari kemungkinan keberadaannya.

Menyipit. Aku tak yakin dengan penglihatanku tapi memang ada seseorang di bagian rumahku yang lain. Agak terhalang sebuah pohon besar yang seingatku dulu masih sangat kecil sekali. Untuk lebih jelasnya, rumahku dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Sisi kanan merupakan rumah utama. Sedang disampingnya hanya berupa villa yang kuakui cukup besar dan hanya ditinggali oleh orang-orang tertentu, semisal saudara.

'Siapa?'

Ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna peach. Kecil sekali. Aku yakin bukan karena penglihatan dari jauhku, namun memang karena anak itu memang anak kecil! Aku tak yakin warna surai itu tapi sepertinya indigo karena bukan hitam, bukan juga ungu, bukan juga biru. Wajahnya tak nampak karena ia memiringkan kepalanya. Posisi klasik seorang yang tengah memainkan sebuah biola.

Suara biola yang dimainkannya jelas teramat menyayat hati. Hanyut aku mendengar alunannya. Lama kelamaan tempo yang dimainkannya makin melambat hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

Drrttt drrttt

 ** _'_** ** _Ai aru koto nante_** ** _  
Motometari shinai yo  
Tada, anata ni shitagau no'_**

Getar dan bunyi poselku yang tergeletak di ranjang membuatku melangkah mendekat dengan setengah hati untuk meraihnya.

Segera aku menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel pintarku untuk menjawab tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang menelpon. Terlalu penasaran ingin melihat anak itu lagi.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya... kenapa tak mengabariku? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengabariku jika sudah sampai. Menyebalkan."

 _'_ _Sakura rupanya'_

"Hn. Maaf, Sakura." Mataku melirik kesana kemari. Anak itu hilang!

"Tak apa. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku barusaja hendak istirahat." Mataku makin gencar berlari kesana kemari.

"..."

"..."

"Begitu... baiklah. Mimpi indah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu.."apa aku barusaja mengkhayal bahwa memang tadi ada yang memainkan biola? Tidak tidak! Aku yakin betul.

Pip

Sambungan kuputus.

"kemana dia.."

.

.

.

"Maaf, memang ini kenyataanya, Suke.. bisa kau jadikan dia adikmu?"

"Aku masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa Obito Jii-san mempunyai wanita lain? Kurasa Naori baa-san yang terbaik."

"Kau tahu? Ia masih terbilang muda untuk kehilangan seorang istri. Ia membutuhkan pendamping, Suke.. mengertilah." Meja makan yang awalnya berbagai macam jenis makanan itu kini telah dirapikan kembali. Menyisakan Sasuke dan ibunya yang duduk saling berdekatan. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, namun cukup membuat orang lain tak akan mempu mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi Kaa-san-"

"Seandainya kau dewasa nanti, Kau akan mengerti, sayang.." Sasuke termangu, mungkin benar. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu, dimana kedewasaan yang menentukan segalanya. Ia belum mengerti. Ia belum paham. Karena dalam pemikirannya, seorang lelaki harus setia pada satu pasangannya meski maut memisahkan.

"Jadi- dimana anak itu, Kaa-san?"

"..."

"Kaa-san?"

"Ia- ehhem, ia- menolak tinggal di rumah ini, Suke.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kahilangan Ibunya sejak lahir dan hanya mengenal sosok seorang ayah selama 5 tahun membuat ia jadi anak yang suka menyendiri. Berita kematian Obito menyusul Shinju, ah ya- Kaa-san lupa menyebutkan nama ibu Hinata. Hyuuga Shinju. Berita itu apakah sampai ke Jepang?"

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya, Kaa-san.." Mikoto menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini lebih besar dari telapaknya sendiri. Mengusap punggung tangannya, sekedar memberi sebuah kode bahwa duka mendalam memang menyelimuti pihak Uchiha ketika dua sosok besar telah hilang didalamnya. Uchiha Obito dan tentu saja Uchiha Fugaku.

"Meski hubungan keduanya ditentang, Kaa-san kagum dengan kegigihan Obito, Suke.. ia sangat mencintai Shinju."

"..."

"Kaa-san, jadi dimana anak itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hening

"Villa."

Jadi...

.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke kembali diperdengarkan sebuah permainan biola indah namun sarat akan kesedihan dan kesepian. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Layar PC yang menampilkan profil sekolah yang akan ia tinggali untuk dua tahun kedepan terabaikan begitu saja. Pemuda tampan berusia 16 tahun itu kini bertekad untuk mendekati villa untuk mencari tahu secara langsung sosok anak kecil yang juga merupakan adik angkatnya nanti. Niat awal hendak menengoknya besok, sirna sudah.

Sungguh ia penasaran.

Permainan musik itu terus mengalun dan Sasuke dengan gencar mendengarkan. Pasalnya, malam ini sosok itu tak nampak karena keremangan malam. Tak dapat menggunakan indera penglihatan, pendengaranpun jadi.

Kini Sasuke telah sampai di pekarangan luas yang menghubungkan dua buah bangunan besar itu. Berjalan cepat kala ia sadar bahwa suara tempo musik itu perlahan melambat.

"Sial!"

Hilang. Suara musik itu hilang sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap lapangan dengan ukuran sedang Villa yang kosong. Hanya ada sebuah lampu taman.

"Kaka siapa?"

Hampir saja Sasuke memekik karenanya.

Hyuuga- ah- Uchiha- ia seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata.

"Kau- Uchiha Hinata?"

"..."

"..."

"Ya." Kuperhatikan penampilannya malam ini. Sangat manis sekali. Piyama kelinci berwarna merah muda dengan motif daun momiji. Biola yang sempat ia mainkan masih digenggamnya namun telah dimasukkan kedalam tas dan ia jinjing. Jadi lebih tepatnya, ia tengah menjinjing tas berisikan biola yang tadi ia mainkan.

"Kau adikku." Serta merta kata-kata itu ia lontarkan.

Hinata memandangi wajah pemuda dihadapannya tanpa rasa takut dan keraguan. Justru ia menatapnya berani, lurus dan agak sendu.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

Flashback Off

Dimana Hinata?

Sasuke melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang lelaki, dengan segera ia menerobos masuk ke toilet. Sepi. Kamar kecil itu memang telah kosong. Semua pintu-pintu yang menyekat masing-masing kamar berjumlah 4 buah itu terbuka dan tak memunculkan gadis kecil manis nan menggemaskan didalamnya. Sasuke kalap. Kecemasan ini menyiksanya.

Keluar kamar kecil, tak ia temukan kembali gadis tadi. Namun ia berpikir lagi, bahwa memang sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia tanyakan pada gadis itu.

Berlari. Ia terus berlari. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

Dobe.

Bruk

"Ahh!"

"..."

"Kau- eh hey! Teme! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Hinata, Dobe."

"Aku tahu. Tadi pihak cctv menghubungiku. Mereka barusaja melewati gerbang utama."

"Sial."

.

.

.

Kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Onyxnya menyala nyalang,

 _"_ _Ada seorang pria mencurigakan menggendong anak kecil tak sadarkan diri keluar dari pintu darurat. Itu yang mereka katakan padaku. Mendengar hal itu aku langsung keruang cctv dan melihat rekamannya secara langsung. Itu memang Hinata. Namun laki-laki itu aku tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Bahkan ia bukan tamu unndangan. Yang aku herankan, bagaimana bisa ia masuk tanpa undanga-"_

Brak

Sasuke memukul stir kemudi dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Arrgghhh!"

 _"_ _Ciri-ciri. Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu." tanyanya menggebu._

 _"_ _Rambutnya mencuat-cuat dan memakai sebuah masker. Hanya itu yang bisa kulihat."_

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi."_

 _"_ _Teme!"_

 _"_ _Apa!"_

 _"_ _Bawa ini. Aku usahakan sebisaku untuk menyusul keberadaanmu nanti."_

Sasuke menoleh kearah pistol genggam yang berada tepat di jok samping tempat ia mengemudikan mobilnya saat ini.

"Aku harus mengambilmu kembali, Hinata!" keberuntungan. Tempat yang disewa sahabatnya itu terbilang jauh dari pusat kota sehingga jalan yang dipakai hanya satu arah saja untuk sampai kesana. Jadi dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke melesat mencoba peruntungannya.

TIIINNNNNN

 _"_ _Plat nomornya M- 49 41"_

'Itu dia'

"Berani kau menyentuhkan tangan kotormu padanya. Mati- kau." Desisnya tajam. Menginjak pedal gas Sasuke tak pikir panjang lagi. terlebih jalanan sepi dan lenggang memudahkannya untuk bertindak tanpa harus takut ada pihak yang menghentikan aksinya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi, Sasuke menyeringai. Ia yakin si pelaku telah sadar mengenai keberadaanya sekarang.

 _"_ _As you want.."_ serunya tajam.

"Hana. Kau bersamaku kan?" gadis kecil yang terkulai di kursi samping pengemudi itu diam bergeming.

"Hana. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi. kalau kau hilang bagaimana denganku?"

Berkali-kali pria itu menoleh ke depan jalan dan kesamping kursi penumpang. Terus berulang. Ia frustasi. Nada bicara yang digunakannya saja sarat akan keputusasaan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

"Kita mati bersama."

Senyumnya mengembang.

"Bukankah tak ada yang tersakiti?"

Sasuke mengernyit kala mobil yang berada sekitar 10 meter didepannya itu tak berbelok untuk menjauhi pagar pembatas. Namun yang dilihatnya justru mobil itu terus melaju. Lurus tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda akan melakukan putaran roda.

"SIAL!"

Sasuke meraih pistolnya masih dalam keadaan berkendara. Sama sekali tak menurunkan kecepatan, justru makin gencar menginjak pedal gas. Mata onyx itu mengunci kendaraan dihadapannya. Bersiap ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari jendela dan mengarahkannya tepat ke salah satu ban. Menarik pelatuknya dengan pasti.

Dor dor dor

Satu buah ban meletus.

Ckiiittttttt

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku tak punya seorang kaka."_

 _"_ _Sekarang akulah kakakmu. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak kan ada yang menyakitimu. Tak kan ada yang berani melukaimu."_

 _Hening_

 _"_ _Nii-san?"_

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : AUTHOR RASA CHAP INI PANJANG SEKALI. ternyata malah lebih pendek dari chap 2. Maaf membosankan.

Yeay. Disini author akan menjawab bebrapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak bermunculan.

 ** _"_** ** _Umur Sasuke berapa si?"_**

Seperti yang sudah Author cantumkan, **umur Sasuke 21 tahun**. Untuk flasback di chap ini, tetap saja patokannya umur mereka terpaut 11 tahun.

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke pedophil bukan si?"_**

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, **mungkin iya**. Disini Sasuke memang pecinta anak-anak. Tapi perlu di ketahui juga kalau Sasuke hanya mencintai Hinata seorang **. Sejak ia pertama kalimelihat, jadi entah sebelum bertemu Hinata apa ia memeiliki dambaan hati apa tidak.**

 ** _"_** ** _HinaSasu kapan lemon?"_**

Nanti aja. **Setelah mereka cukup umur. Maksudnya Hinatanya.** Hehehe. Tapi untuk lemon, gak akan hard, karena author belum cukup memiliki keberanian. Jadi paling sweet sweet nyegerin.

 ** _"_** ** _Hinatanya kapan dewasa?"_**

Washhh kalo ngejawab pertanyaan ini **, bocor dong.** Tapi nanti dia akan dewasa kok.

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke penyuka loli dong?"_**

Kalau penyuka loli setahu author Cuma bersifat ingin melindungi, **bukan ingin 'memiliki seutuhnya'**

 **"** **Siapa Hana?"**

Ini OC. Bukan hanabi. Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma pemeran yang mirip rupanya dengan Hinata dewasa. ^^

Dan untuk para reader yang mengatakan fict ini agak memberi kesan aneh atau risih, author meminta maaf. Tapi inilah pemikiran author, karena telah author cantumkan bahwa fict ini **INCEST,** **HINATA MOE, DLDR!**

 **TERIMA KASIH...**

Salam nononyan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN?-

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya Nononyan

DLDR

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

chapter 4

 _happy reading minna.._

 _gomen mengecewakan..._

 _._

 _._

 _Jepang._

 _Tahun ini Sasuke telah berhasil meyakinkan sang ibu untuk membawa Hinata sekaligus memegang cabang terbesar Uchiha yang berada tepat di negara matahari terbit. kampung ibunya._

 _Pria itu siap untuk merawat H inata selama di Jepang._

 _Sangat siap_

 _"Nii-san..."_

 _"Nii-san..."_

 _"Nii-san."_

 _"Nii-san!"_

 _"Apa? Hm?"_

 _"Lihat kesini..." ujar gadis mungil itu dengan nada manja yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Sasuke yang semula memfokuskan keseluruhan indera penglihatan pada layar komputer yang menampilkan presentase kenaikan saham, akhirnya mengalah. Menoleh kearah sang adik yang kini telah berusia 9 tahun. Ah, ternyata gadis itu tengah memamerkan yukata merah marunnya. Berputar sekali, seolah sedang menggoda dan ya!_

 _Sasuke memang tergoda._

 _"_ _Menurut Nii-san bagaimana? Lucu tidak?"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _Gadis itu cemberut._

 _"_ _Cantik."_

 _"_ _Hontou?" Sasuke mengangguk sekali._

 _"_ _Tapi- kau mau kemana dengan pakaian itu, Hinata?" pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah mendekati Hinata yang terus mengekori gerakan sang aniki. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya sambil menumpukannya pada salah satu lutut. Menggenggam jemari mungil gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam._

 _"_ _J-jadi- Nii-san lupa? Malam ini 'kan perayaan Festival musim panas."_

 _"_ _Ee?"_

 _"_ _Hihi. Muka Nii-san lucu."_

 _Sasuke termenung._

 _"_ _Kau akan pergi dengan siapa? Nii-san punya banyak pekerjaan. " tunjuk Sasuke pada tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya dengan dagu, seketika itu juga tawa geli Hinata terhenti. Tergantikan oleh raut tidak percaya. Satu yang ia rasakan saat ini. kecewa._

 _"_ _T-tapi, Nii-san sudah janji. K-kita akan pergi tahun ini." pilu. Sasuke jelas melihat bening air mata mulai menggenangi sudut mata pucatnya. Tak tega rasanya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau dengan Shizune saja?" Sasuke menawarkan helper kediaman Sasuke itu sebagai pengganti._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Hinata?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak membelai pipi gembil yang memunculkan rona merah itu. Namun apa yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Hinata marah. Menepis lengan Sasuke. Meski tidak terasa sama sekali tepisannya, namun nyeri di hati yang ditimbulkan terlalu pedih. Pemuda itu terperangah. Hinata kabur. Ia berlari keluar kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri setelah menggebrak pintu dengan kasar. Yap! Kamar Hinata berada tepat disamping kakaknya._

 _"_ _Hinata..."_

 _._

 _"_ _Hiks.. Hiks.. N-Nii-san, jahat.. pembohong! Menyebalkan." Gadis itu memeluk erat boneka Spongebob besar pemberian Mikoto –Ibu Sasuke- 1 tahun lalu. Salah satu bintik hijau yang diketahui sebagai salah satu rongga sponge itu kini nampak lebih gelap dibandingkan yang lain akibat genangan air mata Hinata yang terus mengalir jatuh._

 _'_ _Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku telah mendapat kepercayaan Kaa-san untuk merawat Hinata. Dasar bodoh!'_

 _"_ _Hinata.."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _Tok tok tok_

 _"_ _Hinata, ini Nii-san. Boleh nii-san masuk?" tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Hinata jangan seperti ini... Nii-san minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Nii-san mau apa! A-aku kesal pada Nii-san!"_

 _"_ _Hinata.."_

 _"_ _Nii-san jahat."_

 _"_ _Nii-san minta maaf.."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Hinata.. ayo buka pintunya. Ya?"_

 _Cklek_

 _"_ _Mau apa!" semburnya. Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa jika saja tak sadar situasi. Hinata nampak begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah penuh air mata itu. terlebih ekspresi wajahnya yang cemberut berat. Rambutnya yang semula tersanggul rapi kini berantaskan dan_ aut- autan _._

 _"_ _Ayo kita ke festival."_

 _"_ _..." Hinata membuang muka kesal sambil bersidekap._

 _"_ _Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Nii-san akan pergi bersama Shizune saja."_

 _Tap_

 _Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan kala kemeja yang dikenakannya tertarik. Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang._

 _"_ _Apa?" ujarnya sok polos._

 _"_ _N-Nii-san, perginya sama Hinata..."_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau tidak mau?"_

 _"_ _A-aku- aku mau..."_

 _"_ _Hmmm..." Hinata dibuat gemas karena Sasuke justru mempermainkannya dengan memandang keatas sambil mengusap dagu. Seolah sedang berpikir keras._

 _"_ _NII-san!"_

 _"_ _Hmmm. Baiklah. Tapi pertama-tama rapikan dulu wajahmu, cantik." Hinata menikmati usapan sayang Sasuke di puncak kepalanya. "Shizune, tolong rapikan Hinata."_

 _"_ _Baik, Sasuke-sama..." Shizune yang sejak tadi berdiri membungkuk cukup jauh dari TKP segera tanggap setelah majikannya itu memberi perintah. "Mari, Hinata-sama..."_

 _"_ _Um."_

Srekkk..

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Sasuke tersentak dari tidur nyenyaknya. Segera mendudukkan diri sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan mimpi tentang kenangannya dulu bersama sang adik. Manis memang, namun pahit kala ia sadar hanya dalam mimpi itu ia menemukan Hinatanya. Dengan napas yang kini lebih teratur, pelan ia menyeka keringat di dahi. Dirasa semua jauh lebih baik, dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri wastafel. Memutar keran dan mengadahkan kedua telapak tangan yang ia tangkup rapat tepat dibawah air yang mengucur sedang.

Tetes demi tetes air menuruni ujung rambutnya yang basah. Wajah yang semula kuyu itu kini nampak lebih segar. Sasuke memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dengan kasar ia menyeka keseluruhan air di wajahnya.

 _"_ _HINATAA!"_

 _Bagai adegan_ slow motion _mobil yang membawa Hinata itu jatuh kedalam jurang. Menabrak pagar pembatas sedemikian kuatnya. Sasuke terperangah. Masih belum yakin ia tengah ada didunia nyata._

 _Hinata.._

 _Hinatanya..._

 _"_ _HINATAAAA!" jeritan pilu mengantar langkah tegapnya yang seketika berlari pontang panting. Antara percaya dan tidak, yang jelas ia akan berlari. Ia akan mendatangi tempat Hinata. Ia akan menghampiri adik terkasihnya. Ia akan menemui-_

 _Cintanya..._

 _'_ _Kami-sama...'_

 _"_ _HINATA!"_

 _'_ _Kami-sama... ini- ini tidak benar-'_

 _''_ _kan?' Sasuke berlutut di tepian jurang dengan posisi kepala menunduk kebawah. Disana. Disana mobil yang membawa gadisnya itu terperosok. ratusan meter dalamnya. Pencahayaan yang begitu kecil sungguh menyulitkan penglihatan. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Onyxnya jelas melihat mobil itu._

 _Tak sadar pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Bisa saja jatuh kalau saja tak ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya kasar._

 _"!"_

 _"_ _KAU GILA! SADAR, SASUKE!"bagai raga yang kosong, Sasuke diam saja meski pria yang baru saja datang itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya kuat._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _SASUKE! SADAR!"_

 _"_ _Hinata. Hinata, dobe..."_

 _Hening_

 _"_ _Kita hubungi petugas."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Kita berdoa yang terbaik untuknya, Teme."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3 bulan. Tak sadarkan diri. Koma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria berusia 21 tahun itu dengan tenang memejamkan matanya. Tidur. Ia kelelahan. Demi apapun ia merasa sangat lelah. Lelah baik jiwa maupun raganya. Ia lelah menunggu kepastian Tuhan. Ia lelah menunggu jawaban Tuhan atas doa-doanya yang tak pernah putus. Ia lelah menjalani hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Belum lagi kabar cabang yang ia pegang dan kendalikan, kini berada diujung tanduk. Terancam gulung tikar._

 _Penyebabnya?_

 _Jelas sekali karena si pihak utama dan dalang dari semua, kini tengah frustasi. Terperosok dalam titik terlemah hidupnya. Tanpa adanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Hinata..."_

 _"_ _Hinata..."_

 _"_ _Hinata!"_

 _"_ _Hina-TA!" napasnya memburu. Ia segera menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Tirai jendela rumah sakit itu nampak berkibar-kibar, tertiup angin malam. Kamar bernuansa putih dengan aroma khas rumah sakit menyapa indera penciumannya. Aroma yang telah familiar di hidung sang pria. 3 bulan sangatlah jauh dari kata singkat. Hinata koma. Hinata tidur nyenyak. Raganya terbaring namun jiwanya entah berada dimana. Dengan segera Sasuke meraih jemari mungil itu. Menggenggamnya rapuh. Seolah takut dan sangat takut kulit halus nan pucat itu dirusak oleh telapak tangan besarnya._

 _"_ _Nii-san tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Hinata. Coba katakan pada Nii-san, apa yang harus Nii-san lakukan sekarang? Ayo katakan. Katakan pada Nii-sanmu ini, Hinata. Demi tuhan, apa hukuman seperti ini yang kau berikan karena Nii-sanmu ini memiliki perasaan lain padamu? Apa sebegitu salahnya perasaan ini padamu? Menjijikankah? Apa sebegitu Hina hingga kau tak mau tahu. Sebegitu dosakah hingga begini jadinya?"_

 _Air mata itu menetes perlahan. Makin deras dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Isakan penuh jerit pedih dan luka._

 _"_ _Hinata... kumohon... sadarlah..."_

 _"_ _Nii-san tak mau berpisah denganmu. Nii-san tidak mau Kaa-san mengambilmu besok. Sadar, Hinata. Sadar..." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Menyambangi wajah teduh Hinata. Tetes demi tetesan air mata Sasuke berpindah tempat. Pipi gembil Hinata kini basah oleh air mata sang kakak. Menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi. jadi segera ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. mendekapnya erat sambil menangis meraung._

 _Pria yang tegas akan ucapan dan angkuh dalam perilaku itu nampak lemah tak berdaya. Tak heran para pihak pesaing dan musuh perusahaannya memanfaatkan kejadian ini. menjatuhkan Uchiha. Selain Belanda, cabang terbesar berada di Jepang. Saham yang dipegang Sasuke._

 _"_ _Bodoh. Ini hukumanku. Ini memang hukuman atas perasaanku padamu." Sasuke mengurai pelukannya. Agak ragu namun ia menginginkannya, dengan perlahan dan penuh akan luka, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya. Mengecup dahi Hinata. Penuh kasih. Kelembutan. Kehati-hatian. Dan mesra luar biasa._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untuk menemui kakakmu lagi, Hinata..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"6 Tahun sudah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata..." Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miris. Betapa harapan semu itu selalu membayanginya. Menghantuinya. Demi Kami- ia rindu. Tak pernah seharipun ia tak membayangkan Hinata ada dan keberadaan gadis itu disisinya. Menemaninya. Berdua. Aroma tubuhnya. rambut halusnya. Kulit pucat nan bersihnya. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Gerak lincah namun sarat akan kehati-hatian. Cara ia bertutur kata. Semuanya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia ceroboh. Ia ceroboh. Ia ceroboh.

Tringgg

Ditengah ke _galauan_ nya yang dipenuhi keheningan, suara dari arah ranjang jelas nyaring terdengar. Memecah sepi kesegala penjuru kamarnya.

Sebuah Email. Beralih dari wastafel, Sasuke menyapa ponselnya.

"Kaa-san?"

Segera Sasuke membuka pesan masuk itu. Agak merngira-ngira apa isinya.

Hening.

Lama Sasuke mengamati kata demi kata yang Kaa-sannya itu ketik. Semua nampak biasa saja. Mulai dari menanyakan kabar, baik ia-Sasuke- maupun perusahaan Uchiha yang mulai bangkit kembali. Tidak. Malah telah kembali seperti sedia kala. 6 tahun cukup mengembalikan hal yang sempat menambah runtuh pikirannya. Dan seperti biasa pula, Kaa-sannya itu TIDAK mengatakan apapun mengenai Hinata. Mengabari bagaimana keadaan gadis itu disana. Bahkan sampai Sasuke mengiba dan memohon dengan tangisnya di sambungan telepon untuk berkunjungpun ditolak mentah-mentah.

Kembali pada email sang ibu. Ada satu kalimat aneh. Cukup mengganggu rasa penasaran dalam diri Sasuke.

 _'_ _Mempersiapkan diri?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan gayanya yang tenang namun sarat akan keseriusan, Sasuke membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan diatas sehelai kertas dengan sederet kalimat yang terketik rapih. Perlahan namun pasti ia memberi cap berlambangkan simbol Uchiha yang agung. Siap. Proposal yang diajukan telah ia setujui.

Kringgg

Sasuke menekan tombol terima.

"Sasuke-sama, a-ano- Mikoto-sama ada di lobi."

Jantung Sasuke nyaris melompat keluar

APA?

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik. Saya mengerti, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke menyeringai. Mendengus geli setelahnya.

"Mempersiapkan diri, eh?" Sasuke siap membeberkan keberhasilannya..

.

.

Namun dugaannya salah besar...

"-Ke...Suke?!" Sasuke

"Apa tadi? Kaa-san bilang apa? Maaf, aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hinata apa tadi?"

"Hinata. Adikmu ada di rumah. Rumahmu, sayang..."

Hening.

"K-kaa-san..." Sasuke bingung. Masih belum mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Ditutup dengan punggung tanganpun, jelas senyum sumringahnya kelihatan.

"Pulanglah. Biar Kaa-san yang mengurus tempat ini."

"Kaa-san..."

"Dengar Suke. Jangan sampai kepercayaan kaa-san untuk menitipkan Hinata padamu, kembali kau rusak." Sasuke tertegun. Kaa-sannya benar. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar menjaga kepercayaan sang ibu.

Ia berjanji.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hinata telah sadar 5 tahun lalu, key.. tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh dua."_

 _"_ _Kenapa Kaa-san tega, tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?!" tanyanya frustasi._

 _"_ _Itu hanya akan menghambat usahamu untuk membangkitkan perusahaan. Lagipula- ia mengalami Cidera sumsum tulang belakang, Suke... Seperti yang didiagnosis sebelum Hinata dilarikan ke Jerman. Ia lumpuh. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala. Terlebih trauma yang dialaminya terlau hebat untuk anak sesusianya. " Mikoto nampak menghela napsnya pelan lalu tersenyum hangat. Mengabaikan betapa nelangsanya hati Sasuke mendengar pernyataan sang ibu. Kembali Mikoto melanjutkan kalimatnya." Yah, yang pasti keadaan Hinata saat ini baik-baik saja. Ia telah pulih total."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengingat pembicaraan tadi, Sasuke sadar telah mengendarai mobil sedemikian pelan. Jadi, dengan segera ia menginjak pedal gas.

"Tunggu, Nii-san, Hinata.."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kaa-san? Ini siapa? " Mikoto melangkah mendekati Hinata yang barusaja kembali dari rumah sakit.. Hampir 5 tahun mengalami masa-masa sulit di rumah sakit, akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke rumah. Hinata kini tengah mendongak keatas. Mengamati sebuah pigura berukuran jumbo di ruang tengah yang berisikan ia, Hinata dan tentu saja, Sasuke._

 _syok_

 _"_ _..." Mikoto nampak pucat pasi. Bukankah sosok yang Hinata tunjuk di dalam pigura super besar itu jelas adalah Sasuke? Dan itu diambil ketika pria itu berusia 20. Tepat menjelang kepergiannya membawa serta Hinata ke Jepang. Mikoto jelas tahu, Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka menyebar guyonan, lelucon, candaan dan sebagainya. Jadi- Bagaimana-_

 _"_ _Hinata? Kau- kau sedang bercanda ya?"_

 _"_ _Hm? Maksud Kaa-san?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Dia Sasuke, Hinata. Kakakmu.."_

 _"_ _Kakak? Aku memiliki seorang kakak?" wanita paruh baya itu merasakan lututnya lemas seketika. Jangan bilang kalau-_

.

.

.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Bergegas. Dengan langkah setengah berlari ia mengaktifkan alarm mobil, jas mahalnya agak berkibar melawan arah angin. Senyumnya terukir jelas dan ucapan syukur tak henti ia panjatkan. Pria tampan itu telah sampai di depan pintu utama rumahnya yang terbuka sedikit. Semakin yakinlah ia bahwa Hinatanya berada didalam melihat ada sepasang sepatu manis yang di taruh tepat di rak. Menyusul, Sasuke akhirnya ikut melepas sepatunya. Menaruhnya tepat disamping milik Hinata. Mengganti alas kaki itu dengan sandal rumah.

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hinata, bukankah kau ingin bersekolah di jepang?"_

 _"_ _Um."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Akan Kaa-san kabulkan."_

 _"_ _Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kaa-san? Bukankah Kaa-san sebelumnya tidak mengizinkan?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengenal sosok 'itu'."_

 _"_ _Maksud Kaa-san –kakak –ku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ruang tamu kosong. Dapurpun tak menunjukkan sosok siapapun. Sangat lenggang dan sepi. Sasuke kembali berlari. Kini ke lantai 2. Mungkin Hinata ingin menyapa kamarnya. Bergegas Sasuke menaiki anak tangga. Bahkan ia mampu menaki 2 anak tangga sekaligus saking tergesanya.

Kosong.

Mengecek hingga kamar madipun, kamar gadis itu memang kosong.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kamarnya sendiri.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka setengahnya. Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

DEG

Wajah itu...

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah berdiri menyamping. 16 tahun. Gadis itu kini berusia 16 tahun. Rambutnya tergerai indah dengan gaun selutut berwarna biru lusuh. Nampaknya gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Melihat ia masih saja asyik mengamati sebuah pigura besar. Itu foto Sasuke!

Jantung pria itu berdegup kencang. Meski tinggi Hinata telah mencapai hampir pundak Sasuke, namun wajah itu tetap sama. Pipi gembilnya yang merona lagi menggemaskan. Demi Kami-

Dia memanglah Hinata...

Pelan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Baru satu langkah, ia terhenti. Hinata menoleh.

Hening.

Sasuke terpaku akan pesona adiknya dan Hinata dilanda kebingungan luar biasa. Lama sekali Hinata mengamati Sasuke. Mengamati garis wajah Kakaknya. Sukses membuat pria itu canggung.

"Ano- "

Suaranya...

Demi apapun, suara ini begitu menggetarkan jiwa Sasuke. Indah dan begitu sarat akan kehangatan. Inilah Hinata. Inilah adiknya.

"-Apa benar kau- "

Sasuke merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Entah kenapa.

"-Kakakku?"

DEG

'Apa?'

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa, dok? Bagaimana bisa ia mengingatku sedang kakaknya tidak?"_

 _"_ _Bisa dikatakan ada memori yang hilang, Nyonya. Gegar otak yang dialaminya mungkin tidak seringan itu. Namun- menurut perkiraan kami, tak kan sampai hilang sedemikian lamanya jika saja memang Nona Hinata mengalami hal itu."_

 _"_ _B-bagaimana- bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikannya? Saya mohon, dokter. Lakukan sesuatu untuknya..."_

 _"_ _Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, nyonya. Dari kasus yang kami temui, jika terjadi hilangnya sebuah, sebagian atau seluruh memori, hanya anak itu sendiri dan lingkunganlah yang mampu mengembalikannya...mungkin semisal keluarga. Peran keluarga sangat dibutuhkan saat ini."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _'_ _Hinata...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _Holla minna! huaaa udah lama buanget rasanya. Hihi. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tapi sekarang udah dilajut kan... kan kan?_

 _Maaf juga karena fict ini tidak memuaskan. *authorMenangis_

 _Minna- aku sungguh teramat berterima kasih pada semua yang mendukung fict ini. sumpah. Aku bener-bener terharu sama semua semangat yang kalian kasih. Maka dari itu, disela-sela kegiatan bekerjaku, aku selalu mencari2 ide buat ngelanjutin. Meskipun itu lamanya minta ampun!_

 _Tapi minna- makasih..._

 _Sekali lagi maaf juga kalau review kalian tak terbalaskan satu persatu. Tapi intinya. Author sangat berterima kasih..._

 _Salam nononyan..._

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN?-

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya Nononyan

DLDR

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Pagi itu Sasuke dikejutkan dengan makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan yang berdiri dibelakang meja kompor. Tubuh berbalut piyama kebesaran berlengan panjang _pink_ muda bermotif not not lagu besar,sedang dan kecil. Panjang celana piyama yang dikenakannya mampu menutupi keseluruhan telapak kaki telanjang hingga terpaksa harus menyapu lantai. Sesekali gadis itu menguap sambil mengucek mata kirinya sedang tangan yang lain tengah mengaduk-aduk teh dalam sebuah cangkir klasik. Menambahkan beberapa sendok gula, lalu mengaduknya lagi. suara dentingan sendok menubruk keramik dari cangkir menjadi alunan musik utama di dapur tersebut.

Rambutnya tergerai kusut dengan sebuah jepit rambut disisi kanan atas yang _merosot_. Kantung mata yang menghitam dengan mata mengantuk. Semua hal menggemaskan yang sudah tak lagi dipedulikan oleh si makhluk manis. Dengan gontai mendekati meja makan sambil membawa cangkir beserta _tatakannya_. Meletakkan teh itu disamping piring dengan sarapan sederhana nan biasa. 2 potong roti bakar dengan olesan mentega diatasnya. Meski begitu, setelahnya ia tersenyum senang.

"Hmm... semoga Nii-san senang.."

Ia bertepuk tangan girang.

"Tentu Nii- _san_ senang.." seketika Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke tengah bersidekap dengan senyuman yang-entah-apa-artinya. Namun yang jelas Hinata merasa pipinya merona sekarang.

"Se-sejak kapan Nii- _san_ disana?"

"Belum lama." Hinata ber-Oh ria. Ia mengamati kakaknya yang melangkah mendekat. Hingga pria berusia 27 tahun itu berdiri setengah meter darinya. Menyodorkan sesuatu. Hinata mengamati benda itu dalam diam.

"Pakaikan."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasang dasi. Biasanya ada Shizune. Kau- ingat dia?" dengan menyesal Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dalam ingatannya jelas ada wanita itu. Seorang yang telah ia anggap kakak perempuannya sendiri. Pengasuh, kakak, teman. Semua ada pada diri Shizune. Namun satu yang tak akan pernah ia akui dari wanita itu.

 _Ibu_

Sampai kapanpun. Tak kan ada wanita manapun yang mampu mengganti ibunya meskipun- _meskipun_ Hinata sendiri tak pernah mengenali ibunya.

"Shizune telah berhenti 3 hari sebelum kedatanganmu."

"K-kenapa begitu?" Hinata kini menaiki undakan tangga terakhir dengan Sasuke dihadapannya. Gadis itu dengan canggung membuat simpul dasi atas _permintaan_ kakaknya itu.

"Aku memberhentikannya."

"K-kenapa?" Hinata menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ia harus mengurusi keluarganya sendiri, _hime_." Ah- jadi itu alasanya. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang barusaja akan ia tanyakan hari itu. Kembali pada situasi, kini wajah Hinata jauh lebih merah mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya- _terlalu_. Dengan gugup, gadis itu menarik hasil simpulnya keatas sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mengeratkannya pada kerah kemeja merah tua yang pagi itu Sasuke kenakan. Selesai. Kini yang dilakukan Hinata menunduk. Sedang Sasuke mengernyit.

"Hey. Angkat wajahmu, Hinata."

"Hm?" seketika Hinata mendongak menuruti perintah. Meski Hinata telah menaiki undakan tangga, tetap saja tinggi tubuhnya belum mampu menyejari Sasuke. Puncak kepala Hinata sejajar dengan hidung _bangir_ kakaknya. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengukir senyum sambil mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Mengulurkan lengan kanannya dibelakang punggung serta lengan kiri tepat dipinggul gadis itu. Mendorong Hinata dalam dekapnya. Merengkuhnya erat.

"Sejak kemarin aku ingin sekali memelukmu.." hati gadis itu menghangat. Dengan perlahan dibalasnya pelukan itu. melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh besar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar meremas ringan kemeja bagian belakangnya. meski ada rasa asing namun terkikis. Perlahan.

Hinata yakin pria ini telah merengkuh tubuhnya sedemikian banyak hingga rasa ini begitu- _familiar_.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi. Sekalipun, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan kakakmu ini, Hinata. Aku pasti akan mati.."

"Nii- _san_..."

"Berjanjilah..." Sasuke memainkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Hinata. Menggeseknya dengan sayang.

"A-aku berjanji..."

"Hah... tak kusangka adikku kini ada dalam pelukanku lagi.. terima kasih, Tuhan..." Hinata meringis mendengar betapa pilu rintihan Sasuke barusan. Apa sebegitu berartinya ia bagi pria ini? kenapa? Apa se _spesial_ itu?

.

.

Sasuke melirik arloji perak yang melingkari lengan kokohnya. Pukul 7 kurang seperempat. Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor.

Bruk

Sasuke menoleh. Itu Hinata. Menduduki sofa dibagian sisi yang lain. Tepat disamping Sasuke. Menyesap susu hangatnya sesekali. Kini pria itu mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak meminum susu hangatnya tadi. Ternyata memang gadis menggemaskan itu memiliki rencana. Meminumnya sambil menonton film serial kartun di pagi hari.

"E-Ehm. Hinata, apa- kau mengingat sesuatu tentangku sekarang. Meskipun sedikit?" Hinata menoleh kearah kakaknya. Menatapnya seolah ingin menangis sambil menggeleng pelan. Merasa bersalah.

"Ah- _daijoubu.. daijoubu.."_ Sasuke mengusap punggung telapak tangan Hinata tenang. Tersenyum kecil. Sedang gadis itu sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya sekarang.

Acara nonton televisi itu berakhir ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan kuasanya. Pukul 7 lewat 5 menit. Lebih beberapa menit yang tak sadar telah Sasuke lakukan. Dengan berat Sasuke menurunkan telapakan tangan mungil yang sejak tadi digenggam dan diletakkan diatas sebelah pahanya. Tak langsung lepas. Sasuke kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada gadis cantik itu. memandangnya sayu.

"Aku harus pergi.." Hinata diam saja. Ada raut tak rela disana. Meski samar, Sasuk dapat melihat ekspresi itu. Tersirat manis dibalik _emethyst_ indahnya. Pelan Hinata mengangguk. Mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke sambil mengulas senyum.

Hening.

Ada yang mengganggu rasanya pada diri Sasuke.

Chuu~!

"Eh?" Hinata bagai membeku sambil menganga tidak percaya. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Dengan kejutannya didahi Hinata yang terbuka, ternyata mampu membuat gadis itu bagai Batu.

"Jangan lupa, mandi. Aku pergi."  
"U-um.."

(≥ . ≤)

Tautan jemari besar itu makin mengerat. Erat. Semakin erat. Hingga Hinata harus menyadarkan pria itu agar tak terlalu kuat menggenggam jemari mungilntya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan setelahnya? Ia meminta maaf sedemikian _sangat_. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun setelahya pria itu menempelkan punggung tangan Hinata pada pipinya. Menggesekkan punggung tangan itu dengan ungkapan maaf berkali-kali. Gadis itu tentu saja gugup luar biasa. terlebih ini tempat umum!

Sekali lagi, tempat umum! Keduanya kini tengah berada disebuah toko pakaian di sisi jalan. Sasuke sengaja menyuruh Naruto untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Yang benar saja! Sasuke berangkat kerja pukul 7 pagi lebih 10 menit. Dan kembali ke rumah pukul 8 lebih seperempat. Satu alasannya.

 _Kangen!_

Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia belum sampai Kantor! Dengan antusias ia pulang ke rumah. Mendapati Hinata yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton film animasi. Seperti pagi tadi dan seorang diri tentu saja. Gadis itu terkejut hingga tubuhnya terlonjak mundur. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun untuk meminta penjelasan, dengan santai Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar rumah. Mendorong ringan, tubuh adiknya agar masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan senyum yang bahkan belum juga memudar sejak Sasuke memutar setir, kembali ke rumah.

"K-kita mau kemana, Nii- _san_? K-kenapa Nii- _san_ kembali ke rumah? A-apa kantornya libur?" seketika Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang terakhir. Tentu saja ia tertawa, terlebih sekelabat bayangan sahabatnya yang kini pasti tengah bersungut-sungut diujung sana setelah mendapat telepon berisikan _perintah_ darinya.

"SASUKE-TEME! LIHAT SAJA KAU NANTI!"

"Aku mau libur saja untuk hari ini." ujarnya sambil mengamati jalanan dihadapannya.

"E-eh?" dengan jahil Sasuke _memencet_ ringan Hidung Hinata dengan telunjuk panjangnya. Terkikik geli.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Tapi pakaianku.." Hinata menunduk dan Sasuke mengikuti arah mata adiknya. Gadis itu hanya memakai T-shirt biru muda longgar lengan pendek bermodel _V-neck_ , panjang hanya sebatas pusar dengan celana pendek. Menyerupai _Hot Pants_ meski lebih panjang em- sedikit. Tapi dengan posisi Hinata yeng terduduk, ia terlihat- uhuk- _seksi._

Glek

"Ehem! Kupikir, akan lebih baik jika kita mencari toko pakaian didekat sini." Sasuke menyingkirkan mata onyxnya dari paha mulus Hinata yang terekspos. Meniti jalanan Tokyo mencari sebuah toko pakaian terdekat yang bisa mereka kunjungi segera.

Oh! Bahkan Sasuke sendiri merasa kesal dengan tindakannya yang menarik Hinata seenak jidat! Dan sekarang ia harus memelototi para pengunjung pria yang dengan nakal mencuri-curi paha mulus beserta tungkai kaki jenjang adiknya.

"Dasar. Mata keranjang." Desisnya kesal. Hinata mendengarnya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir. Ia sadar bahwa kakaknya itu begitu melindunginya. Rasa aman dan nyaman yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Nii- _san_. Aku pilih yang ini. B-bagaimana?" Sasuke menimbang-nimbang rok yang Hinata tunjukkan. Mengira-ngira akan sepanjang apa dan semenutup apa pada adiknya nanti. Sungguh ia tak peduli pada warna ataupun model yang ada pada rok itu. ia hanya meneliti ukurannya!

"Hm. Aku setuju." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melangkah cepat ke arah box bertuliskan " **kamar pas** ". Ingin segera mengganti celana yang dikenakannya. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman mengenakkan benda itu untuk saat ini. Tapi mungkin akan ia pakai lagi setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

"Um- bagaimana Nii- _san_?"

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah mengatakan _itu cocok_. Em- memuji? Hinata beranggapan begitu meski hatinya sempat berdegup tidak karuan. Sasuke dengan pelan menghampiri adiknya. Mengulurkan tangan melewati leher jenjang Hinata untuk menarik ikat rambut yang gadis itu kenakan. Hingga tergerai sudah rambut indahnya.

"Jangan pakai ikat rambut jika keluar rumah."

"J-jelek ya?" Seketika Sasuke berdehem sambil menggaruk tengkuknya mencari alasan. Merasa tak mendapatkan kata-kata, ia memasukkan ikat rambut kecil itu kedalam saku celana. Tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Mengganti hal itu dengan jemari besarnya yang menauti jemari mungil Hinata. Menarik gadis itu keluar toko. Melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

"T-tunggu, Nii- _san._ "

"Huh?"

"Ano- ano- roknya- s-sudah dibayar kah?"

Hening. Hingga gelak tawa yang mengundang beberapa pejalan kaki wanita di luar toko berhenti bernapas serta memekik tertahan menatap pesona si Uchiha tunggal yang tampan luar biasa tengah tertawa saat ini.

"-Haha. Kupikir ada apa. Tentu saja, _Hime_." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Nah. Sekarang kita akan kemana dulu. _Nonton_?"

"T-terserah, Nii- _san_ saja." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggandeng adiknya kearah mobil dengan sebelah tangan yang lain menjinjing _paper bag_ berisi celana yang Hinata kenakan tadi. Memulai aksi menyetirnya yang handal. Meliuk-liuk diantara mobil-mobil lain.

Dalam diam Hinata mengamati wajah penuh rona bahagia kakaknya.

 _Nii-_ san _betul-betul tampan.._

. (≥ . ≤)

Sasuke dengan lembut menyeka sudut bibir Hinata dengan jempolnya. Tega sekali _ice cream_ itu menodai bibir cantik adiknya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Nii-san juga ada."

"eh? Mana!?" Pria itu kelabakan. Masa iya, ia tak sadar ada noda _ice cream_ di wajahnya. Pasti memalukan sekali untuk ukuran orang dewasa sepertinya. Terlebih. Ada Hinata sekarang.

"Itu."

"Mana?"

"Itu-" Hinata gemas sambil terus menahan tawanya. Telunjuknya dengan sembarang menunjuk-nunjuk bagian wajah _aniki_ nya. Sedang Sasuke masih meraba-raba wajahnya seperti anak kecil. "Hahahaha."

"kau mengerjaiku ya..."

"M-maaf, Nii- _san_.. hahaha." Sasuke mendengus. Ah- pria berusia 27 tahun harus rela menjadi bahan tertawaan gadis belia yang bahkan baru menginjak usia belasan. Tapi- ini Uchiha Sasuke _loh~_! Pria dingin yang patut diperhitungkan untuk didekati jika sudah dikaitkan dengan urusan bisnis.

"Hahaahaha-Ah!"

"Aku masih tak percaya kau disini..."

"Nii- _san..._ " Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke. Pelukan kedua hari ini. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kokoh pria itu. ikut merasakan getaran tubuh kakaknya, pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ikut merasakan kerinduan yang sebenarnya terasa hampa pada awalnya, namun perlahan ia merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kenapa- rindu itu membuncah bersama dengan Sasuke. Menyatu dan membaur satu sama lain.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. berjanjilah..."

"Hmh. Nii- _san_ sudah mengatakannya tadi, 'Kan? Aku berjanji, Nii- _san_..."

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia tak peduli pada pengunjung taman lain. Menatap mereka, iri dan entah ekspresi apa lagi. yang jelas, Sasuke sungguh tidak peduli.

Angin berhembus lembut. Menjatuhkan sehelai daun yang tak lagi mampu berpegangan pada ranting dengan teganya. Harus merelakan diri, berpisah dengan kawannya yang lain. Tapi tak apa. _Toh-_ si daun nampak begitu menikmati perjalanannya untuk sampai ke tanah. Pelan dan tenang. Membiarkan kawanannya memandang ia dari atas. Seolah mengatakan

 _Kami akan menyusul._

(≥ . ≤)

"Nii- _san_ yakin mau mengantarku?" Sasuke agak kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Hinata begitu manis dengan balutan seragam _sailor fuku_ nya. Rok lipit abu-abu kotaknya yang tak sependek anak kebanyakan. Mungkin sekitar 5 senti diatas lutut. Sasuke agak mensyukuri hal itu. Tidak boleh ada yang melihat keindahan dibaliknya!

Bagian atas, Hinata mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan rok menutupi dua kancing atas. Model seragam yang mampu menunjukkan betapa elegannya sekolah itu. Seperti kebanyakan sekolah, Hinata menutupi kaki mulus, putih, nan jenjangnya itu dengan kaos kaki putih hingga lutut.

Hinata menggerai rambutnya bebas. Menyingkap sedikit sisi kanan atasnya dengan penjepit berhiaskan barisan benda bulat menyerupai berlian.

"Nii- _san_?"

"Ah." Sasuke tersentak. "Hm. Tentu saja."

Hinata menduduki kursi samping pengemudi. Memasang _seatbelt_ sambil mengamati Sasuke yang barusaja memasuki mobilnya setelah memutus sambungan telepon.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Um." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mulai melajukan mobil, meninggalkan pelataran rumah besar nan megah.

(≥ . ≤)

Ngomong-ngomong soal mau kemana mereka saat ini, adalah mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah baru Hinata. Gadis itu akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang. Kelas 2 SMA. Hinata akan mendaftar di semester kedua.

"Kita sampai."

"Besarnya..." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata ringan sambil membuka _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya. Sejurus kemudian, adiknya itu mengikuti. Keduanya turun dari mobil. Setelah membunyikan alarm, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata masuk. Melewati area parkir yang sepi.

 _Telapak tangan Nii-_ san _hangat.._

Hinata mendongak. Mengamati punggung lebar nan tegap kakaknya yang berjalan satu langkah lebih dulu darinya.

"Nii- _san_..."

"Hm?"

"Ah- t-tidak- tidak."

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada. Hhe-"

"kau yakin?"

"Um." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga pintu dengan papan bertuliskan **kepala sekolah** berada didepan mata. Keduanya masuk setelah mengetuk dan mendapat sahutan mempersilahkan dari dalam.

"Ah- kau Uchiha Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk

"Dan kau pasti- Uchiha Sasuke. Kakaknya?"

"Hn." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Kenapa nada yang digunakan kakaknya begitu _\- dingin_..

"Aku sering mendengar beritamu di majalah. Pengusaha muda yang sukses."

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan kami kemari."

"Ah- hanya sekedar basa basi." Pria berjenggot dengan garis-garis umur di kedua belah pipinya itu terkekeh pelan. Hinata mensyukuri sikap kepala sekolahnya yang tak terbawa emosi itu. Hey! Memang apa salahnya dengan basa basi!

"Hinata- _chan_. Ryuuji- _kun_ sedang menuju kemari. Dia akan menemanimu ke kelas. sekaligus-istirahat nanti akan menemanimu berkeliling. Kau belum melihat-lihat, bukan..." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, hingga sebuah ketukan menginterupsi anggukannya.

"Sarutobi- _sensei_ memanggilku?"

"Yayaya.. hahhaa"

".."

"Ah- Ryuuji- _kun_ ingat dengan permintaanku kemarin?" pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan mata biru muda terang mempesona itu menangkap eksistensi Hinata. Mengamatinya sekian detik. Mereka beradu pandang. Ryuuji mengalihkan pandangan, kembali kearah kepala sekolahnya yang menunggu jawaban. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Inilah gadis itu. Uchiha Hinata. Tolong kau bantu dia." Ryuuji lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil melirik Hinata diekor matanya.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti Sarutobi- _sensei_."

"Hn. Baiklah. Hinata, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ryuuji akan menunjukkan jalannya." Ryuuji berbalik badan setelah membungkuk sopan sambil menggumamkan permisi. Hinata mengikuti. Sebelum melangkah pergi, gadis itumenyempatkan diri tersenyum kearah kakaknya yang memandangnya dalam. Pria itu membalas senyumnya. Kaku.

Cklek

Pintu menutup kembali

(≥ . ≤)

"jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku. Tertinggal, maka aku akan mendapat masalah setelahnya." Hinata seketika gugup. Berlari mengejar Ryuuji yang telah berada jauh didepannya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Hinata tak yakin, namun ia rasa ia barusaja melihat ketua kelasnya itu tersenyum.

(≥ . ≤)

Malam harinya Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata yang berkunjung ke kamarnya sambil membawa boneka Spongebob besar. Meminta kakaknya itu untuk berbagi ranjang. Petir menyambar-nyambar serta hujan lebat seolah mengurung gadis itu dalam ketakutan. Jadi dengan setengah berlari ia mencari perlindungan. Dan kamar kakaknyalah satu-satunya tempat yang akan ia kunjungi.

"Kau masih takut petir, Hm?" Hinata mengiyakan saja perkataan kakanya tanpa berpikir sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terlalu gemetar dengan suara-suara geraman langit itu. makin merapatkan tubuh pada lengan kekar Sasuke yang dipeluknya.

"Shh.. sh sh sh.. tak ada apa-apa, _hime.._ "

"Hinata takut, Nii _-san..."_

Sasuke tersenyum. Memiringkan tubuhnya sambil meraih Hinata dalam dekapnya. Lihatlah betapa Hinata telah tumbuh. Kini gadis itu telah sepenuhnya menjadi gadis. Lekuk tubuh yang dapat Sasuke rasakan sendiri kala ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata. Betapa sintalnya tubuh sang adik.

"Kau begitu hangat..."

"..." Gemas, Sasuke merayapi bibirnya di leher Hinata yang terbuka. Bermain ringan dengan menggesek-gesek permukaannya. Ringan nan lembut. Hanya mengendus-endus aroma. Tak lebih. Namun kumis tipis yang dimilikinya sukses membuat gelenyar aneh menyergap Hinata. Gadis itu melenguh pelan.

"N-Nii- _san..._ "

"A-ah. Maaf. Maafkan aku..." Sasuke menaruh kepala bersurai indigo itu menempel erat didadanya yang berlapiskan kaus hitam longgar. Membiarkan keheningan dengan detak detik jam yang seolah tengah memepermainkannya saat ini. hujan masih berlangsung deras, namun tak lagi ada suara petir. Melegakan. Hinata juga kini telah menjemput mimpinya.

"Oyasumi, _Hime..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

ARIGATOU MINNA!

Dengan semangat yang kalian kasih, akhirnya author bisa mengupdate " Nii-san?"

Kelamaan yah? Gomenasai... *ojigi

Untuk semua ripiu, paporit, polower, semuanya. Arigatiou minna... buat yang gak login, gomen tak terbalas. Tapi author sangat berbangga membaca semua pendapat kalian.

ARIGATOUUU!


	6. Chapter 6

_Perasaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN?-

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Nii-san?" punya Nononyan

DLDR

Warning Inside!

Incest mode, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

Sinar pagi yang lumayan terang hari itu sukses membuat si empunya mimpi mengerang tertahan. Dengan gerakan setengah kesal ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi _pengganggu_ tersebut. Namun apa yang ia dapat justru membuatnya semakin kesal. Hinata. Adik manisnya itu tak ada disisi tempat tidurnya kemarin. Kemana gadis itu!

Pranggg!

"Hinata?" Sasuke terlonjak. Segera tubuh besar nan tegap itu terbangun. Berdiri dan berlari membuka pintu kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Terlebih tubuhnya masih agak sempoyongan sebab _nyawanya_ belum terkumpul semua. Bunyi itu berasal dari lantai bawah. Dan ia tahu pasti, Hinatalah pelakunya. Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Ini lebih kepada apa yang tengah adiknya itu perbuat, hingga bunyi sebegitu keras bisa sampai ke lantai atas?

"Hinata! Hah.. hah.. " ia disana. Berdiri dengan wajah ingin menangis lagi menahan sesuatu. Sasuke melangkah cepat mendekati gadis itu. Menatapnya tajam namun sarat akan kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tubuhmu itu.." desisnya memerintah.

"T-tidak ada." Sasuke tahu Hinata tengah meringis saat ini. Curiga Sasuke mengamati tubuh adiknya yang gemetar.

"Jangan berani menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Hinata ketakutan. Sasuke. Kakaknya terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah itu. Ia mundur selangkah. Sasuke terkejut. Terkejut karena Hinata yang memilih menjauh. Terkejut pada papan pemotong di meja dapur, yang kini meninggalkan noda darah. Titik-titik darah yang tidak sedikit. Oh! Betapa ia tak sadar, dapur kini berantakan! Sebuah Pisau dan beberapa potong sayur berjatuhan ke lantai. Tercerai berai. Sebuah mangkuk besar yang Sasuke yakini sebagai wadah sayur itu menangkup ke lantai. Serta benda yang Sasuke rasa menjadi dalang utama keributan tadi. Panci berukuran sedang berbahan _aluminium,_ kini tergeletak tidak berdaya beserta tumpahan air yang menggenanginya.

"Maafkan aku Nii- _san.._ Maaf. Aku menghancurkan segalanya."

"..."

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

"Demi Tuhan! Hentikan kata maafmu dan datanglah pada-" bola mata _onyx_ nya membulat. Kalimatnya terhenti. Dengan napas yang tercekat, ia melihat dengan jelas tetesan darah jatuh ke lantai. Sumber yang berasal dari balik tubuh adiknya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Dengan cepat ia menerjang Hinata hingga tubuh itu terdorong kebelakang.

"Ya- TUHAN, HINATA!" Hinata meringis. Namun sekejap hilang kala Sasuke meraih telapak tangan penuh darahnya itu seolah ingin menangis. "Ke-kenapa jadi begini.."

" _I-iie_ \- ini- ini tidak apa-a-"

"Berhenti bicara!" Hinata tersentak. Bentakan Sasuke sukses membuatnya bungkam. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin menangis, marah, kecewa dan sebagainya. Hanya ada rasa haru. Dengan lemah gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. Senyum yang penuh akan rasa syukur. Betapa ia merasa begitu berharga bagi pria yang kini tengah mencuci telapak tangannya dengan kucuran air. Dengan begitu sayang, lembut dan hati-hati.

Tak ia dengarkan seru-seruan Sasuke yang memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak bangun cepat. Karena tidak mampu mencegah kejadian itu terjadi. Karena ia tak mampu menjaga adiknya. Hinata terlalu fokus pada wajah kakaknya yang berpeluh meski AC menyala dengan temperatur normal.

"Nii- _san.._ "

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut. kotak P3K telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan sibuk, ia membalut telapak tangan Hinata dengan perban setelah selesai memberikan obat merah beserta cairan antiseptik.

"Nii- _san.."_

"Ap-" Sasuke mematung. Hinata barusaja mengecup dahinya dengan lembut dan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Hening.

Tak sampai disitu, kini Hinata menurunkan kecupannya. Menyerang kedua belah pipi tirus berahang kokoh kakaknya dengan lembut nan ringan. Aroma tubuh Hinata begitu-

 _Menyenangkan.._

" _Ari-gatou_." Bisiknya. Sasuke terenyuh. Dengan sayu ia menatap dalam Hinata yang kini menitikkan air matanya. "Aku- aku mengingat semuanya..."

"Kau-"

"Kenapa kau begitu- _hebat_.." Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke dan merangkumnya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau begitu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang kekanakan..."

"kenapa kau begitu _luar biasa_..."

"k-kenapa... kenapa aku begitu jahat dengan melupakanmu..." Sasuke menggelang pelan sambil menangkupkan telapak tangan besarnya diatas punggung tangan Hinata. Seolah yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah suatu kesalahan..

"Kenapa.. kenapa.." tangisnya pecah. Segara Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Aku mengingat semuanya. A-aku mengingat semuanya. Tepat ketika aku mengiris telapak tanganku- sendiri..."

"Nii- _san.._ maaf.. maaf... maaf... ma-"

Hinata membelalakan matanya.

Ciuman ini-

Samikin dalam, semakin dalam, semakin menuntut, semakin menuntut. Sasuke merengkuh kedua belah pipi Hinata. Memperdalam ciumannya. Menekan bibir mungil adiknya sedemikian lembut. Lama Hinata harus menyadari situasi. Namun setelahnya diluar kendali. Gadis itu membalas. Dengan agak kikuk ia menyesap bibir bawah kakaknya. Respon itu tertangkap dan menjadi lampu hijau bagi Sasuke untuk meneruskan kegiatannya. Bertukar saliva. Melumat. Saling bebagi nafas yang memburu. Decapan serta erangan yang begitu indah. Simphoni terindah yang pernah pria itu dengar. Bisa dikatakan ciumana ini awalnya hanya _sampaian_ salam rindu yang telah lama tertahan. Namun makin lama hasrat ini lain. Ada hasrat menggebu untuk saling merasakan...

"Hinata..." gadis itu tersenyum didalam rengkuhan bibir kakaknya. Rasa ini tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan hanya sekedar kata-kata indah. Ini terlalu – _istimewa..._

Hinata dengan mesra membelai dada bidang Sasuke. Sebenarnya maksud gadis itu bukan seperti itu. ia hanya mencari pegangan. Namun otak si tunggal Uchiha mengartikannya lain. Dengan mesra pula Sasuke menarik rapat tubuh itu hingga simbol-simbol kewanitaan adiknya terasa nyata ditubuhnya. Oh1 bahkan kini pria itu dengan berani mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk ikut serta dalam permainan saling memakan bibir ini.

Menit demi menit terlewat. Tak ada yang mau berhenti. _French Kiss?_ Mungkin.

"N-Nii- _san..._ " dengan tak rela, Sasuke melepas pagutan panasnya sambil meraih telapak tangan Hinata yang menangkup dipertengahan dada bidangnya. Menggenggamnya erat dengan senyum menggoda. jahil ia berusaha mencari-cari wajah merona adiknya yang menunduk malu.

"Aku begitu menyayangimu, Hinata..."

"A-aku juga."

Kaduanya saling menatap dengan tawa ringan nan renyah.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih telah mengingatku."

" _Ii-iie_. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Nii- _san_. Terima kasih karena telah sabar, menungguku..." kening mereka beradu. Kembali jahil, Sasuke mengecup puncak hidung Hinata yang lancip lagi mungil. Lagi-lagi keduanya tertawa. Dan acara pagi itu berakhir dengan saling membantu mencuci piring setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan sarapan.

(≥ . ≤)

"- Aku akan pulang pukul 5 sore. Jangan pulang lebih sore dariku. Ingat?! Kalaupun iya. Alasan yang kau berikan harus jelas." Hinata mendengarkan segala wejangan panjang kakaknya dengan senyum geli.

"Hee- jangan menggodaku, Hinata."

"M-menggoda?"

Dan Hinata harus rela mendapatkan ciuman badas untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu. tapi Sasuke cukup sadar dengan mengurangi intensitas waktu yang digunakannya.

"Hm. Ingat kata-kataku tadi. Sebaiknya kau cepat." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Salah siapa menahannya begitu lama didalam mobil. Dengan segera gadis itu melompat turun. Melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke yang membalas hal yang sama sebelum mobil kembali melajukan dirinya menjauh dari pelataran parkir sekolah megah tersebut.

bebebapa meter menyusuri jalan, iseng Sasuke melirik kaca spion depan.

Senyum pria berusia 27 tahun itu memudar kala _onyx_ nya menangkap kejadian yang membuat ia yakin _mood_ nya akan berubah jelek pagi itu.

ia sangat yakin.

"Kurang ajar..."

.

.

"Bisa kuminta formulir yang kuberikan kemarin? Aku harus menyerahkannya pada guru Kurenai segera."

"Ah! Tentu saja, Ryuuji- _san_." Dengan cepat Hinata merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk ia serahkan selanjutnya. " _Kore._ "

"Hm." Iris biru terang dengan pupil hitam itu,cermat mengamati garis-garis tulisan Hinata. "Klub Photografi?"

"Um."

"Kalau begitu klub kita sama." Hinata ber Oh ria sambil tersenyum kikuk. Maklum ia masih canggung untuk berdekatan dengan orang baru. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sebaiknya kau juga ke kelas." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu melirik kebelakang setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi tempat tadi. Ryuuji telah melangkah jauh. Kibaran ombak rambut kelabunya mengingatkan Hinata akan seseorang. Kakaknya. Kenapa Hinata baru sadar kalau potongan rambut pemuda itu mirip dengan Sasuke?

(≥ . ≤)

"Hinata Uchiha _desu_. _Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

" _Ne_ \- mohon bantuannya, _minna-_ untuk teman baru kalian. Nah, Hinata. Berhubung pertemuan sebelumnya, kami sedang mengadakan kerja kelompok. Kau akan dikelompokkan dengan, Ryuuji dan Shino. Mereka kekurangan satu orang."

" _Ha'i_. S-saya mengerti Kurenai- _sensei._ "

* * *

Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas lengan yang ia lipat sedemikian rupa. Memiringkannya ke samping hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas aktifitas diluar. Lapangan kini dipenuhi beberapa anggota klub basket. Disana ada Ryuuji. Hinata heran, betapa pemuda itu begitu aktif. Barusaja klub Photografi menyelesaikan kegiatan mingguannya dan sekarang ia langsung mengikuti kegiatan klub lain. Gadis itu menghela napas. Ruangan khusus klub Photografi telah sepi sekarang. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan dengan gerakan lemah. Pukul 4 sore. Ia ingat kakaknya akan pulang satu jam lagi dan ia harus berada di rumah saat itu juga.

Beberapa menit berselang, Hinata memutuskan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memasukkan kembali buku catatan yang dipakainya tadi ke dalam tas. Ia menatap papan tulis sebentar. Segala macam catatan mengenai tugas kelompok telah dihapus. Meninggalkan sedikit debu-debu kapur putih di lantai yang tak tersapu. Kembali Hinata menghela napas.

Bangkit dari kursi, ia agak terlonjak dengan kedatangan seseorang. Itu Ryuuji. Pemuda itu datang dengan kaus putih berbalut seragam latihan berwarna biru tua bernomor punggung 31.

"R-Ryuuji- _san?"_

"Kukira aku salah lihat, tadi. Ternyata benar kau. Belum pulang?"

 _Bukankah sudah jelas?_

"A-aku barusaja hendak pulang, Ryuuji- _san_."

"Ah- sebelum itu, boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu? Tugas kali ini kita akan memotret diluar sekolah. Jadi kupikir, akan lebih mudah jika kita berkomunikasi tidak hanya sekedar obrolan di ruangan. Berdiskusi?"

"T-tentu saja." Mendapatkan persetujuan, Ryuuji melangkah mendekat. Dengan canggung, Hinata menyebutkan nomor ponselnya.

Panggilan masuk.

"Itu nomorku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati. _jaa._ "

" _J-jaa._ " Ryuuji melangkah pergi bersamaan dengan perasaan Hinata yang entah kenapa tidak enak. Gadis itu tahu Ryuuji orang yang baik. Namun ekspresi serta sikapnya yang terkesan begitu kaku dan formal , seakan menutupi. Sulit sekali menebak isi hati serta pikiran pemuda tsmpan itu.

Tak mau lagi ambil pusing, segera Hinata beranjak dari kursinya. Sebaiknya ia pulang, sebelum ia mendapatkan berbagai macam ceramahan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

(≥ . ≤)

"-Aku tak tahu Nii- _san,_ tapi- sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan teman satupun.." gadis itu menunduk lesu sambil mengamati setoples cemilan pedas gurih dalam pelukannya. Televisi di ruang tamu menyala, mempertontonkan film _horror_ yang barusaja akan mulai.

Bruk

Hinata masih mempertahankan posisinya, bahkan setelah Sasuke datang dengan wangi lemonnya. Pria itu barusaja menyelesaikan acara mandi malamnya. Kebiasaan aneh. Mengingat sebenarnya ia telah mandi sore tadi.

"Hinata." Gadis itu mengangguk lesu. Meletakkan toplesnya ke meja kaca lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Menumpukkan lutut ke sofa sambil meraih handuk yang Sasuke sodorkan tadi. Mengusap lembut surai-surai kakaknya yang basah. Mengeringkan helaiannya dalam diam.

Menit demi menit berselang. Keduanya masih asyik dengan keheningan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Wangi Nii- _san_ tak pernah berubah. Lemon. Aku suka."

Hinata menghentikkan gerakan tangannya kala pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula agak membungkuk. Wajahnya kini sejajar dengan adiknya yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Begitupun denganmu."

Oh! Siapa saja pasti akan meleleh dengan tatapan intens Sasuke sekarang.

Chuu~!

Kecupan ringan. Sebagai permulaan, Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir ranum adiknya. Mengecupnya lagi. Mengecupnya lagi. Mengecupnya lagi. Tempo yang semula ringan berubah lambat nan dalam. Hingga Hinata jatuh terdorong dengan Sasuke menimpa tubuhnya. Pria itu tak melepaskan Hinata. Memagut bibir adiknya dengan lembut nan mesra. Napasnya memburu. Hinata harus mendesah kala dengan halusnya hidung _bangir_ Sasuke menelusuri aroma tubuh Hinata dari rahang hingga bahunya yang terbuka.

Pelan ia menyesapi kulit leher Hinata. Sengaja tak meninggalkan bekas merah karena ia masih sadar, itu akan membahayakan _gadisnya_ di sekolah. Namun mungkin akan menggantinya di tempat lain. Merambat lagi keatas, Hinata mendapatkan kembali bibir dingin dengan aroma mint di bibirnya sendiri. Oh! Sebenarnya gadis itu sadar sekali perbuatan yang ia lakukan dengan kakaknya sangat jauh dari kata _wajar_. Ini jelas salah. Tapi sensasi ini- hasrat jahanam ini-

Terasa begitu _gila.._

"Enh.. Nii- _s-san_.. ahnh" pria itu lihai menurunkan tali piyama tidur Hinata yang bermodel _Baby Doll_ hingga tubuh bagian atas Hinata terekspos setengahnya. Bukit menyembul seolah menggoda Sasuke untuk segera memainkannya. Tak ragu lagi, sekarang Sasuke telah meloloskan serta membuang piyama Hinata ke lantai. entah disi mana. Menyisakan gadis itu dengan hanya pakaian dalamnya saja.

"Kau membuatku gila, Hinata.." bisik sasuke _seduktif_. Lidah hangat itu menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata. Naik dan turun dengan gerakan sensual, menjilati permukaan kulit Hinata yang lembut, hingga gadis itu melenguh panjang sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat. Meronta ringan dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tercekal kuat disisi kepala.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Hinata tertawa geli kala pria itu mengecupi perut datarnya dengan jahil. Terus naik hingga pangkal bawah payudaranya tak ada yang Sasuke lewati sama sekali. Dengan giginya, Sasuke menarik _cup_ bra Hinata keatas. Agak terdiam dengan ukuran payudara Hinata yang emh- _besar_. Bahkan harus meneguk ludahnya sedemukian rupa. Bentuknya begitu bulat dan ranum. Putih lagi bersih. Terlebih puncaknya yang memerah dan menegang sempurna.

"Kau milikku. Tak ada yang boleh melihatnya selain aku."

"Ahhh!" bisikan Sasuke tepat diatas _npiple_ serta lumatan ganas setelahnya sukses membuat Hinata berteriak penuh gelora. "Niihhh- _shhhhannhhh..._ "

Hisap. menggigiti gemas. menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

Hinata? ia pasrah.

Triiinggg

triiingg...

Kegiatan menyusu Sasuke harus terhenti.

Suara dering ponsel Hinata. Pria itu menggeram. Ingin sekali ia membuang benda itu sekarang juga. Oh! Salahkan adiknya yang segala membawa ponsel ke ruang tamu.

"Agh! Kenapa kau membawa ponsel segala, Hinata..." gadis yang tengah merona merah padam itu menyadari Sasuke tengah kesal luar biasa saat ini. Dengan gerakan kasar, pria itu bangkit dari tubuh setengah polos adiknya. Menatap kedepan . Ah- film horror. Seakan hantu itu tak menarik sama sekali, Sasuke memandangnya datar. Sangat - datar.

 _Onyx_ nya melirik Hinata yang dengan gugup menutupi area payudaranya yang terbuka. Rasanya gadis itu ingin sekali megubur dirinya saat ini.

Tuk.

"Pakailah." Itu handuk tadi.

"Arigatou." bisik Hinata malu-malu. Gadis itu segera menutupi area dadanya. Agak nelangsa tak menemukan _cup_ bra nya berada. Gadis itu meraih posel.

 _"_ _Ryuuji?"_

Sasuke memilih pergi ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas. Menuangkan separuhnya ke gelas dan menenggak cairan bening itu. Rasanya tenggorokkan begitu kering. Namun matanya tak beralih dari Hinata yang tengah berbicara ditelepon. Punggung polos Hinata tertangkap _Onyx_ nya. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan itu hingga tak sadar air dalam gelasnya telah habis dan kosong. Dari punggungnya saja, jelas Hinata luar biasa menawan dan- uhuk- seksi. Tapi-

Tunggu dulu

Hinata bilang ia belum memiliki teman satupun. Jadi itu siapa?

Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. menatap tajam Hinata yang kini tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Ryuuji dari ujung telepon sana. Pria itu kesal. Dengan Hinata yang tidak berkata apapun, membuat ia tak cukup menangkap apa yang tengah keduanya bicarakan. Namun dari suara telepon yang tercuri dengar meski samar dan berdengung, jelas itu seorang lelaki.

Sasuke berdecak kasar. Hinata menoleh.

"A-aku mengerti, Ryuuji- _san_. Arigatou telah memberitahuku."

 _"_ _..."_

" _K-Konbanwa_..."

Hening. Suara si tokoh utama yang menjerit histeris dari televisi seolah tak pernah ada. Kedua pasang telinga mereka tersumpal dengan sendirinya

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Sudah malam."

"E-eh?"

" Cepat berpakaian, nanti kau masuk angin." Hinata merah padam menatap Sasuke yang melepas kausnya. Memaksa Hinata memakai kaus itu. Dengan pasrah ia melaksanakan kemauan kakaknya. Agak risih mendapatkan tatapan intens Sasuke akan payudaranya yang membusung kala ia memakai pakaian itu.

"Setidaknya aroma tubuhku akan tercetak jelas di tubuhmu."

Cup

" _Oyasumi_." Hinata mengangguk sambil membalas kecupan Sasuke di dahinya, dengan dua kecupan ringan di kedua belah pipi tirus pria itu. Ringan namun jelas ada rasa sayang yang mendalam.

" _Oyasumi,_ Nii- _san..."_

(≥ . ≤)

Hinata menapaki jalan menuju atap. Menaiki puluhan anak tangga untuk sampai keatas sana. Sesuai petunjuk Ryuuji semalam, mereka akan bertemu ditempat itu untuk membahas tugas kelompok. Berhubung Shino berbeda kelas, jadi Ryuuji memutuskan membahasnya diatap.

 _Katanya._

"Ryuuji- _san.?_ "

"Uh? Kau sudah datang." Ryuuji berbalik menghadap gadis itu, mendekati Hinata yang berdiri sambil menoleh kiri kanan. Mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang.

"D-dimana, Shino- _san_?"

"Ia tidak datang."

Entah kenapa firasat Hinata tidak enak sekarang.

"K-kenapa?"

"Ia memang tak akan pernah datang, Hinata. Karena tak ada yang perlu dibahas dengannya."

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Ryuuji- _s-san.._ " Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Hendak kabur kala dengan mudah Ryuuji mendahului gadis itu mencapai pintu. Menutupnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang halus. Itu keras dan begitu kasar. Tak sampai disitu, sekarang pemuda tampan itu mengurung Hinata dengan lengan tubuhnya. Menunduk mengamati wajah gadis itu yang ketakutan luar biasa. _Oh_! Punggung gadis itu serasa begitu perih ketika mendapatkan dorongan tiba-tiba Ryuuji.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan? Hm?"

"A-apa maksud semua ini, Ryuuji- _san.._ "

"Tidak ada."

"K-kau membuatku tidak n-nyaman dengan posisi ini."

"Daripada itu. Kau tahu, aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"A-apa?"

"Uchiha Hinata. Kau ingat Hatake Kakashi?"

Seketika wajah Hinata pucat pasi.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Ryuuji. Hatake Ryuuji. Adik kandung- _Hatake- Kakashi.._ "

Hinata merutuki kesalahannya sekarang.

Jadi itu nama marga ketua kelasnya...

.

.

.

.

TBC

GOMEN, CERITANYA MAKIN NGAWUR dan author rasa alurnya kecepetan. TAPI- mau bagaimana lgi. Author gaje memang seperti inilah pemikirannya.

Yosh! Author harap Minna suka dan menikmati ceritanya,.

Ah iya. Tak lupa author ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada Minna, yang telah meninggalkan jejak sedemikian indahnya.

Arigatou Gozaimasuuu! *ojigi

Jaa-ne..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perasaaan ini ingin kubunuh saja rasanya.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NII-SAN_**

 ** _Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nii-san?" punya nononyan_**

 ** _DLDR_**

 ** _Warning Inside!_**

 ** _Incest Mode active, Imouto moe, AU, Typo (s)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 _Hinata merutuki kesalahannya sekarang_

 _Jadi nama marga ketua kelasnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Coba tebak apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. Inginnya berujar maaf, namun tercekat di tenggorokan. Amethystnya bergerak takut-takut. Olah pikirnya mati sesaat. Tak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya sekarang. Kosong dan hampa.

"R-ryuuji- _san_.."

"Hm?"

"K-kenapa kakakmu menginginkanku.." Ryuuji tersentak. Lupa bahwa Hinata seusianya! Hal apa yang bisa diketahui seorang bocah? Tentu Hinata tak tahu apapun. Meremas sejumput rambutnya, Ryuuji mundur selangkah.

"R-ryuuji- _san_?"

"Pergi."

"..."

"PERGI!" mengambil langkah seribu, Hinata berbalik pergi meninggalkan raungan tangis Ryuuji ditempat. Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga hingga terengah dan dadanya nyeri luar biasa. Sesekali menolehkan kepala kebelakang demi memastikan Ryuuji mengejarnya atau tidak. Hey, bisa saja pemuda itu berubah pikiran bukan?

 _BRUK-!_

"Hey?"

Hinata jatuh terduduk. "!"

"Hinata!? Astaga, kau kenapa?"

"Nii- _san_!" Sasuke segera menarik adiknya dalam pelukan. Menggeletakkan benda yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Pria itu tahu, Hinata tengah ketakutan sekali sekarang. Gemetar tubuh sintalnya terlalu kerasa hingga menjalar menulari Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk membicarakan ini.." Hinata mengangguk sekali. Masih mencengkram lengan kemeja Sasuke, mencari pegangan. Bangkit berdiri atas bantuan Sasuke. "Tenanglah.."

"..." Hinata masih belum bisa tenang. Masih-belum. Oh, ia satu sekolah dengan Ryuuji. Satu klub dan satu kelas! Apa yang bisa kau harapkan. Melirik lagi dan lagi kebelakang, hingga tak sadar Sasuke mengamatinya sejak tadi. Tak sabar rasanya pria itu bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban atas ini semua.

* * *

"Minumlah.." Hinata bergumam _terima kasih_ sambil meraih minumannya. Sebotol air putih yang telah dibuka segel serta penutupnya. Menenggak satu kali lantas memangku dalam diam. Sasuke mengitari meja, menduduki dalah satu kursi, persis dihadapan Hinata. Mengamati sang adik lama, tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata..?"

"A-ah. Nii-san, kembalilah ke kantor." Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti kemauanmu itu?"

"Nii-san. Aku- a-aku baik-baik saja.." sebisa mungkin, Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Mengukir sebuah senyum yang dirasa mampu meluruhkan hati si Uchiha tampan. Tapi jelas, tak berhasil. Lihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke yang tak menerimanya sama sekali. "Nii- _san_ , percayalah padaku.." Hinata meletakkan botol airnya diatas meja. Beralih meraih telapak tangan Sasuke, menggenggam mengusapnya pelan.

"Hinata, kau-"

Drrttt

Drrrttt

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia tertolong dengan bunyi-bunyian ponsel itu.

"Sebentar.." gadis itu mengangguk mempersilahkan Sasuke mencari tempat untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Kembali pikirannya tercuri. Ia merasa diikuti. Ia merasa diintai entah dari arah mana. Mencengkram tengkuknya yang berkeringat, gadis itu berupaya menenangkan sugestinya yang berlebihan.

"Hinata. Maafkan Nii- _san.._ Nii- _san_ harus pergi sekarang. Ada _meeting_ dadakan. Kau tak-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nii- _san_. Pergilah.." potongnya cepat.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini sepulang nanti, _okey?_ Dan ini, tas tanganmu tertinggal di mobil.."

"I-iyah. Arigatou, NIi- _san.._ "

"Hn. Aku menyayangimu.." secepat kilat Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Hinata. Melambaikan tangan, menjauhi sang adik yang tersenyum lemah. Setengah berlari meninggalkan kantin yang mulai diisi beberapa pelajar lain.

"Aku juga- menyayangimu..." bisik Hinata meremas botol minumannya.

* * *

Kelas akan berlangsung biasa , jika saja tak ada kekhwatiran itu. Ryuuji dinyatakan membolos kelas pertama. Tentu, kelas _geger_. Semua tahu, Ryuuji anak yang rajin dan patuh pada peraturan. Satu poin yang menjadikannya seorang ketua kelas. Tak hanya itu, para staf pengajarpun tak sekali dua kali menanyakan keberadaan si pemuda bermarga Hatake.

"Hinata- _san_ , kau melamun?" Hinata memegangi dadanya seketika. Ino mengagetkannya!

"E-eh? T-tidak. Ada apa Ino-san?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. hehe. Hmh, Ryuuji kemana ya?" Hinata pucat pasi mendengar Ino menyebutkan satu nama yang begitu ditakutinya sekarang. Efeknya terlalu dahsyat, hingga tak urung tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gadis itu diam saja, belum mau menanggapi. Ino pun nampaknya tidak sadar akan perubahan drastis raut wajah Hinata . bahkan kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." balas Hinata setelahnya.

"Kau tahu? Ryuuji itu begitu taat dan rajin pada aturan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia seperti ini. Ah- iya, berhubung kau telah menjadi bagian dari kelas ini- biar kuberitahu sesuatu hal mengenai ketua kelas kita itu."

"E-eh? Apa tak apa, Ino- _san_?"

"Tentu. Ini telah menjadi rahasia umum. Jadi tidak masalah. Tenang saja. kau tak akan dihukum mati jika tahu hal ini. Hehe."

 _Belum tentu._

"B-begitu..." Hinata diam-diam meremas rok seragamnya, demi menguatkan diri. Apa yang akan didengarnya nanti, semoga tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian diatap tadi. Doa harap di hatinya terus berkumandang.

Ino merapatkan diri. Memulai cerita dengan penurunan volume serupa bisikkan. Hinata jadi ragu, benarkah ini rahasia umum?

"Baiklah. Ryuuji itu anak pindahan. Ia baru masuk semester pertama memasuki bulan ketiga. Banyak yang bilang, ia berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Misterius dan menakutkan. Soal ia menjadi ketua kelas, kudengar Suratobi _sensei_ sendiri yang menunjuknya. Menggantikan posisi yang semula dipegang Shion."

"S-shion?" Hinata betul-betul tak mengenal satu nama itu. Penyebutan absensipun, ia yakin sekali tak ada anak dari kelasnya yang bernama Shion.

"Shion sekarang di opname. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun... ia ketua kelas yang begitu gigih dan bertanggung jawab."

"K-kenapa.."

"Itulah yang masih dijadikan kabar tak mengenakkan. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa ulah Ryuuji lah Shion masuk rumah sakit. Shion ditemukan jatuh dari lantai dua gedung ini. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk. Pihak polisi mengidentifikasi bahwa yang terjadi, murni kecelakaan. Tak ada satupun saksi maupun seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tersangka. Pihak sekolahpun telah menutup kasus meski keluarga Shion belum mau menerima, hingga detik ini. Shion dinyatakan keluar dari KIHS setelahnya."

"Y-ya Tuhan.."

"Simpang siur berita mengatakan, Ryuuji menginginkan posisi itu. Aku- aku tak terlalu yakin tapi- Ryuuji ingin dekat dengan semua guru."

"Dekat dengan s-semua guru?"

"Um. Dengan statusnya, ia akan dengan mudah mengetahui satu persatu anak yang ditemuinya di sekolah. Bisa masuk keluar ruang guru dan kelas lain sesuka hati.." Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung. Mulai tak mengerti jalan cerita yang ada.

"Kau tidak paham ya? Baiklah, Ryuuji tengah mencari seseorang.." balas Ino mantap.

"...!"

"Ryuuji dikabarkan sering berpindah-pindah sekolah semasa SMP nya dulu. Dan kau tahu? Tercatat semua- bahwa Ryuuji berstatus sebagai ketua kelas. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan ia berpindah sekolah karena ia mudah bergaul dengan yang lain meski sikapnya agak tertutup dan ehhm- menakutkan. Soal pelajaranpun tak ada yang bisa menandinginya sampai sekarang. Ryuuji itu murid yang pintar. Banyak sekolah yang menyayangkan keputusannya untuk keluar. Karena yah, bisa dibilang, Ryuuji bagai penyumbang piala dan penghargaan."

"B-begitu.."

"Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik. M-memang kenapa?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Mau kuantar ke UKS? Lagipula, Kabuto _sensei_ juga tidak memberi tugas."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ino- _san_.."

"Kau yakin?"

"U-umh.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Hinata menoleh pada seorang gadis yang berdiri menunggu kedatangan Ino di ambang pintu. Hinata tak kenal siapa itu, namun yang pasti, bukanlah siswi kelasnya. "Senang berbicara denganmu, Hinata. Istirahat nanti ke kantinlah bersamaku. Kukenalkan pada temanku yang lain..."

"U-umh. _Arigatou_ , Ino- _san_.."

"Ah- untuk apa berterima kasih. _Jaa_ -"

" _J-jaa_.." Hinata sendiri lagi. Menoleh kesamping, menatap lingkungan sekolahnya lewat jendela yang terbuka sebagian. Angin berhembus tenang. Suasana ricuh kelas, tak membuatnya terusik karena jauh dalam pikirannya, ia seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Hampa dan terlalu sepi. Menautkan kedua pasang jemarinya yang mungil dibawah meja, Hinata kembali memutar memorinya pagi tadi. Memejamkan mata ketakutan.

"Hey, Ryuuji. Kau kemana saja!"

Serta merta Hinata membuka mata menyorot horror.

Ia yakin sekali jantungnya hampir copot mendengar seruan anak diujung sana. Ryuuji telah kembali? Apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan sekarang? Mengamatinya? Hinata terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu. Sekedar menarik wajahnya demi melirik kesampingpun ia tidak memiliki keberanian.

"Hn. Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran Asuma- _sensei_."

"Kau bercanda? Tumben, sekali.."

"Ya.."

KRIEEETT

Derit kursi menyala tercuri dengar. Hinata sekuat tenaga berpola tingkah biasa saja. Tapi- bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tersebut, jika si sumber duduk tepat di samping mejanya!

"Hinata- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu pucat sekali.."

Sumpah demi apapun, untuk apa Ryuuji menanyakan hal itu!

"A-aku, a-aku baik-baik s-saja.."

"Mau kuantar ke U-"

"Tidak usah. Maksudku, m-maksudku tidak. Ti-tidak, terima kasih.." diam-diam Ryuuji menaikkan setengah sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kudengar kau pingsan tiba-tiba."

"Tidak. T-tidak akan."

"Hmh.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Holla, semua yang baru selesai baca (?) Kira2 berapa lama nono membiarkan fic ini yak? Huahahaha. Kayanya udah lama yah? *nyengirTanpaDosa.

Maaf, keburu kehabisan ide dan mood.. jdnya seperti ini. T-tapi ini udah dilanjut kan? Hehe.

Yosh! Arigatou bagi semua yang sudah mau rela2 menunggu dan menanyakan kelanjutan fic gaje ini.

So, see you next time minna..

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.. *ojigi


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

.

Hinata membuka matanya yang berat. Pagi ini gerimis masih setia mengguyur kota Tokyo. Cuaca serta pemandangan langit yang mendung mewarnai kaca jendela buram mengembun. Malam tadi hujan lebat. Petir dan gemuruh gumulan awan seakan mengintimidasi. Sampai pukul sebelas Hinata masih juga terjaga demi menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dari kantornya. Ia gelisah dan takut. Hanya boneka spongebob yang dijadikannya pelampiasan. Duduk di ruang tengah yang sunyi tak bersuara. Televisi dibiarkan mati. Pun dengan ponselnya yang kehabisan daya. Semua seakan mengolok kesendiriannya yang menyedihkan.  
Tak kuat akan sepinya. Hinata menangis cukup keras. Ia menusupkan wajah, menyesakki boneka dalam pelukannya sampai kesulitan mencari oksigen. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Ding'

Perasaan tak tenang bersambut lega mendengar bel rumah berdering. Hinata berlari kesetanan membuka pintu. Menubruk Sasuke yang basah kuyup. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Mobilku mogok, Hinata."

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hinata menggulirkan kelerengnya pada Sasuke. Tersenyum hangat disertai anggukan singkat. Pria itu melenggang masuk, meletakkan bokongnya di ranjang. Mengecup kening Hinata sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Membelai sayang pipi putih Hinata yang agak bersemu. Mengecup salah satu sisinya dalam durasi cukup lama.

"Mandi dan sarapan. Sudah kubuatkan pancake untukmu," ujarnya serupa bisikkan. Menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata kebelakang telinga, lekas menarik kepala adiknya untuk mendekat dan dikecupnya lagi. "Aku tinggu dibawah." Hinata mengangguk. Terus mengekor mata, menatap punggung dalam balutan kaus abu-abu gelap tersebut menjauh serta menutup kembali pintunya. Disaat itulah Hinata menghela napas. Panjang dan lirih. Dilirknya lagi jendela kamar pagi itu. Berganti, menatap penuh atensi pada jam dinding.

Pukul delapan pagi.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" Hinata menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku demi meluangkan hari minggu ini denganmu. Pikirkanlah satu tempat yang bisa kita datangi hari ini," Hinata bergumam panjang. Memikirkan beragam tempat wisata yang mungkin bisa dijadikan pilihan.

"Emm- aku bingung, Nii- _san_."

"Mall?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Keramaian seperti itu bukan kesukaan Nii- _san_." Sasuke tertawa pendek. Mengambil suapan pancakenya lagi, mengunyah pelan dan tak terburu."Ku dengar ada danau buatan yang barusaja buka tiga hari lalu." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Berita itu juga sampai ditelinganya sebab Naruto dan Sakura heboh menceritakan keseruan mereka selama disana kemarin. Yang tak lain menaiki wahana seumpama sepeda air berdua. Sasuke cukup sabar mendengarkan saat itu. Nyaris meninggalkan duo suami istri tersebut di restoran dan meninggalkan jam makan siang. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia iri bercampur kesal.

Hey, siapa yang tak kesal?

Sasuke melirik kaca jendela. Melihat cuaca saat ini mulai mendukung, juga perkiraan cuaca yang baik siang nanti- Sasuke yakin akan keputusannya menawarkan Hinata berlibur.

"Bagaimana, Nii- _san_?"

"Kita kesana. Pukul sepuluh nanti bersiaplah."  
.

.

Berdua menonton televisi. Hinata menyender dibahu Sasuke, mencari kehangatan selain selimut tipis bergambar Snoopy yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Acara kartun pagi menjadi tontonan mereka sampai waktu bergulir tak terasa. Sesekali tertawa kedapatan adegan lucu. Sesekali juga Sasuke menciumi puncak kepala Hinata. Mengeratkan lingkaran pinggangnya lagi dan lagi sampai rapat tak bercelah.

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun prihal kemarin," Hinata menegang seketika. Pelan melepas rangkulan Sasuke di perutnya sambil coba rakit kalimat mana yang cocaok dan pantas sebagai balasan. "Jangan ada yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku." Hinata ragu meski ingin sekali rasanya mengungkap semua. Bibirnya kebas. Cukup lama ia mengamati Sasuke dalam diam. Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana? Atau jangan pernah memulainya saja?

"Bisa kau menunggu? Aku- aku masih bisa atasi ini," Sasuke mengerutkan dahi agak sangsi. Jadi apa begini perasaan seorang tua ketika melepas anaknya untuk menghadapi masalah tanpa meminta bantuan? Rasanya agak menyakitkan meski terbesit rasa haru dan ingin menghargai usahanya. "Kumohon."

Sasuke mengambil satu tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya erat namun hati-hati."Berjanjilah untuk segera katakan padaku jika yang terjadi membuat sikapmu berubah," Hinata mengangguk yakin. Memeluk Sasuke dibarengi senyum yang entah harus bahagia, sedih, atau miris.

"Aku ingin membuat mie rebus. Nii-san mau?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Biar kubantu,"

"Iie, biar aku saja." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ikut berdiri menarik Hinata ke dapur.

.

Panci berisi air rebusan mie yang telah dibumbui sudah mendidih. Sasuke menyambar potongan sayuran hijau yang Hinata sodorkan. Ikut dimasukkannya bersama dengan diaduk sesekali. Tak sampai satu menit, semua dituang kedalam mangkuk.

Dua mangkuk siap.

Tinggal diberi hiasan telur ceplok, bacon dan irisan tomat.

"Biar aku saja," Hinata mengangguk. Membiarkan Sasuke membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk mie tadi sedang ia membawa nampan lain dengan satu teko kaca air putih dan dua gelas keramik. Sasuke segera membantu meletakkan segala benda yang dibawa Hinata setelah yakin dua mangkuk tadi aman tersaji di meja. Keduanya membagi tawa meski tak mengerti apa yang lucu. Duduk berdampingan beralaskan karpet tebal sambil menyuap mie nya masing-masing. Sebenarnya tak ada obrolan berarti atau seperti halnya menceritakan kisah penuh intrik masa lalu dengan goyangan nostalgia. Mereka hanya berbicara tentang-

Cuaca.

Hujan, Panas, Salju, Semi. Apa saja rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk setiap musimnya. Apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi serta hal-hal menarik lain. Tak ada habisnya. Tak ada ujungnya.

"Pukul sepuluh?" Sasuke ikut memandang lurus jam dinding. Bergumam sebentar.

"Kita bereskan ini dan bersiap." Hinata mengangguk setuju. Keduanya bangkit merapikan peralatan makan yang telah kotor juga bekas cipratan mie dan air. Membagi tugas secara adil dengan Hinata membersihkan area makan sedang Sasuke mencuci piring.

"Nii-san?"

"Ya?"

"Mau buat bekal?"

"Hm?" Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk. "Apa yang akan kita bawa?"

" _Beef Sandwich?"_ Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Tambahkan tomat ektra,"

"Siap laksanakan,"

.

.

Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Hinata. Mengecup punggungnya lagi dan lagi. Hinata menunduk malu namun Sasuke acuh saja meneruskan. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan cukup memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. Kawasannya lumayan jauh dari kota. Jarang ada gedung-gedung tinggi. Cenderung banyak pepohonan menghias disisinya. Sasuke melepas seatbelt disusul Hinata. Mobil telah terparkir apik bersama kendaraan-kendaraan lain. Hinata menatap sekeliling. Benar-benar Hinata tak pernah datang ke tempat tersebut.

"Hinata?!"

Gadis itu diam, belum mau berbalik. Kaki-kakinya beku seketika sampai Sasuke terpaksa ikut berhenti serta memandangnya penuh tanya. "Hinata, kau kah itu?"

"R-Ryuuji- _kun_.."

"Huah. Ternyata benar. Dunia memang sempit, hm?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Terlebih dengan nada bicara Ryuuji yang aneh. Terlalu _ambigu_.

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke itu, kan?" Sasuke tak menyahut, tidak pula bersikap acuh. Hanya diam mengamati tanpa berpindah mata. Kelerengnya mengunci gerak gerik Ryuuji yang tenang dan santai. Bahkan terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang remaja. Senyum yang ditawarkan Ryuuji pun sulit diartikan sebagai sesuatu hal yang tulus namun tidak pula terbaca maksud apa dibaliknya. Sebuah senyum misterius. Sasuke heran. Belajar dari mana anak itu. "Apa Anda ingat padaku? Aku ketua kelas Hinata-chan."

"Hn. Aku ingat,"

"Ah- syukurlah. Jadi Anda bisa mengingatku rupanya," Hinata mengeratkan pegangan di lengan atas Sasuke. Bola matanya berkaca seperti ingin menangis. Sasuke kian penasaran ada apa sebenarnya. ApaHianta terlibat sesuatu hal yang berbahaya?

"Hmh, seandainya Kakashi-nii disini, aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada Anda." Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya tanpa sadar mendengar gumaman Ryuuji "Kematian yang sia-sia, hm?" Sasuke baru akan membuka suara ketika Ryuuji pamit dan berlalu. kelerengnya melirik Hinata tajam.

"Katakan semuanya."

.

.

Hangat. Nyaman.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sasuke. Berujar maaf dengan lirih berkali-kali.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencarikanmu sekolah lain." Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Jadi kau mau aku terus gelisah meninggalkanmu di sekolah, begitu?" Hinata menggeleng lagi. Meraba wajah khawatir Sasuke lembut seraya mengukir senyum tipis.

" _Daijoubu._ Ryuuji-kun tak kan melakukan hal buruk padaku,"

"Siapa yang jamin?"

"Aku sendiri tak bisa menjamin, tapi- percayalah. Percaya padaku." Sasuke bimbang. Dengan yakin menarik kepala Hinata. Mengecup pelipisnya dalam. Lekas memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengabariku," bisiknya setengah mengancam

"Pasti."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf karena wordnya yang sedikit. Dimohon maklum minna. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Reading Minna

NII-san chap 9

.

.

Hinata mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Membuka pintu mobil, lekas menutupnya lagi. Melambai mundur, dibarengi senyum. Tak lama, mobil sang Aniki menjauh meninggalkan pelataran KIHS. Angin bekas lajunya, membawa serta dedaunan kering yang berserakan diatas aspal. Seolah mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang terburu sebab waktu telah menunjukkan kuasanya. Cukup lama Hinata berhenti untuk diam mengamati. Rasanya membingungkan. Ada yang berbeda ketika kendaraan beroda empat itu menghilang dari jarak pandang. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa. Dalam harap Hinata meminta, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan santai menapaki koridor kelas. Semua Nampak biasa. Murid berkejaran, siswi bergerumbul menggosip ini dan itu, sibuk _browsing_ , membaca buku, mengisi lapangan yang dibebaskan sebelum jam masuk, juga hal-hal lain yang kadang berulang-ulang untuk urutan hari diawal minggu sampai weekend.

Drrrttt!

Hinata merogoh saku. Melimpir kesalah satu sudut dinding untuk menerima panggilan masuk.

' _HINATA!'_

"N-Nii-san? K-kenapa? Ada ap-"

' _Gedung Uchiha corp kebakaran!'_

"A-apa?!"

' _Aku masih belum sampai kantor. Tadi sekertarisku menelpon. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini. Ingat, sepulang sekolah nanti- langsung pulang! Aku tak bisa pulang cepat. Kumohon padamu. Jangan kemanapun! Langsung ke rumah dan kunci semua pintu.'_

"N-NII-SAN!"

' _Aku harus kembali berkendara. Hinata, jaga dirimu..'_

"NII-SAN! N-N—"

 **Tuuuutt**

Hinata lemas. Nyaris jatuh jika saja Ino tak menangkap tubuhnya segera.

"Hinata! O-oy! Kau kenapa?!" Hinata buru-buru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menggeleng halus, melepas lembut pegangan Ino dikedua sisi bahunya. Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengambil tas sekolah yang jatuh ke lantai lekas beriringan masuk kelas dengan Ino. Inginnya Ino mendesak untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi- mungkin nanti. Hinata nampak begitu kesusahan.

"Mau kuambilkan obat? Atau ke ruang kesehatan?"

"U-Umm. Tak apa, Ino- _san_. Aku- aku hanya kelelahan." Ino pilu, Hinata pucat sekali.

.

.

.

 _Dilain tempat, dilain pula suasana.._

Sasuke menganga hebat ketika sampai di lokasi. Disana! Meski masih cukup jauh, Sasuke bisa lihat kebakaran yang ada. Gedung lantai 20, tempat ia bekerja kini hangus terlalap kobaran api. Mungkin telah menghabiskan setidaknya tiga lantai. Para petugas nampak begitu sibuk berseliweran memadamkan api. Suara-suara sirine bersaut-sautan memekakkan telinga. Terjadi kemacetan cukup parah, sampai Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk berlarian setelah menepikan mobil. Banyak sekali lalu lalang polisi, menjaga keamanan. Penonton tak kalah jumlah. Fantastis! Berkumpul dibelakang garis kuning bersama para reporter yang berebut mengambil view terbaik untuk dikabarkan secara live. Tak hanya dari dalam negeri, beberapa pembawa acara, berciri fisik warga Negara asing. Setiap kata juga tata bahasa yang dilontarkannya pun beragam.

Sasuke mencengkram rambut kepalanya frustasi. Mengindahkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan berdering.

Memutuskan untuk menyebrangi garis polisi setelah menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai si pemilik gedung. Kedatangan Sasuke juga sempat jadi serbuan pers karena ketenarannya memang nyaris mendunia dalam dunia bisnis. Lebih-lebih, ini menyangkut salah satu cabang utama Uchiha Group. Habitat kuasa sang _cassanova._

"Sasuke!" lambaian tangan seorang pria berkemeja biru laut segera mendapat respon Sasuke. Pria emo itu bergegas mencari celah untuk mendekat. Terengah bingung dan linglung

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini!? Naruto, kau pasti tahu sesuatu." Sayangnya Naruto menggeleng.

"Kejadiaannya begitu cepat. Setidaknya ada dua ledakan."

"Ledakan..?"

"Ini terror bom, Sasuke. Pihak kepolisian akan mengusut masalah ini segera. Tim yang kupinta sudah yang paling teruji melacak jejak pelaku. Namun untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa supaya semua karyawan mampu terevakuasi." Sasuke mendesah gusar. Ini berita yang sangat- kau tahu, seperti mimpi!

Bisa jadi jika Sasuke berangkat di jam biasa, ia akan ikut terjebak dalam kebakaran tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu harus seperti apa agar kau tenang, tapi- aku sangat menyesal atas insiden ini." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana karyawan-karyawanku saat ini?"

"Masih sekitar dua orang lagi yang belum ditemukan. Setidaknya tiga belas orang mengalami luka bakar. Mereka yang bekerja di divisi tujuh, lantai 20 dan 19. Sebagiannya cukup serius. Puji Tuhan, belum ada korban yang dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit permata hati."

"Aku-"

"Sebaiknya kita menemui kenalanku untuk membongkar kejadian ini," Sasuke cukup lama diam. Memberi anggukan, mungkin setelah dua menit waktu berselang.

.

.

.

NII-SAN

.

.

.

Hinata setengah mendengarkan penjelasan Anko- _sensei_. Pikirannya melayang-layang di udara. Terus berkhayal seburuk apa kebakaran yang terjadi. Pasti Sasuke sang Aniki begitu terguncang. Hinata ingin memberinya pelukan. Demi apapun, ia ingin melakukannya. Meski tak yakin dapat meringankan, namun Hinata akan berusaha.

"Hinata, apa kabar itu benar? Pssst! Hinata!" Hinata menyentak terkaget-kaget. Ino semakin yakin jika kabar kebakaran itu benar. Segera ia masukkan kembali ponselnya kekolong meja. Merasa tak tega jika harus bertanya-tanya hal tersebut.

Untuk kembali memperhatikan, sekilas Hinata mendapati Ryuuji yang asik tersenyum sambil menuliskan sesuatu diatas buku tulisnya.

Hey, apa ini hanya sugestinya saja- atau Hinata cukup waswas dengan seringaian itu?

Tuk—

Hinata menatap kertas kecil yang dilipat empat kali menyerupai persegi, mampir ke mejanya. Mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling, sebelum ia buka pelan-pelan.

 _ **Kita ke kantin bersama, Okey?**_

 _ **X : Ino**_

Hinata tersenyum perih.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," Ino mengangguk singkat. Mengitari meja untuk sampai di kursi sebrang, saling berhadapan dan bertatapan langsung. Hinata yang tak kunjung bicara, menarik uluran tangan Ino untuk memberinya ketabahan. Mengusap serta sesekali menepuknya lembut. Ino tahu pasti, Hinata tengah dirundung duka.

"Minumlah dulu, Hinata." Hinata menurut. Meneguk minuman dinginnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih,"

"Santai saja." balasnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan lantas tersenyum lebar. Ino menatap sekeliling. Kantin ramai seperti biasa. Semua berebut mendapat jajanan favoritenya. Ada yang sampai berteriak-teriak minta didahulukan. Karena faktor kelaparan, juga jangka waktu yang terus menipis untuk mengisi perut dan mengobrol bebas. Kursi serta meja nyaris terisi semua. Bebauan lezat menguar dimana-mana. Manis, gurih, pedas. Membaur jadi satu. Suara gelak tawa, juga beragam topik, kian meramaikan suasana.

Dan Ino berhenti di titik pojok kantin. Mata Aquamarine nya menyipit memperjelas. Maklum saja, jaraknya cukup membentang. Pola pikirnya mencoba terka dan meyakinkan. Ino menautkan alis.

"Hinata, perasaanku saja, atau Ryuuji- _kun_ memang sedang memandang kemari?" Hinata membulatkan mata dalam tundukkan kepala. Reflek bangkit dari kursinya, lekas meninggalkan Ino yang kebingungan. "H-hey? Kau mau kemana, Hinata?! Hinata! Aku ikut!" Ino meneguk cepat minumannya hingga tandas. Berlarian menyusul Hinata yang telah jauh didepan.

"Hinata!"

"I-ino, aku harus ke perpustakaan,"

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Ino terengah, menutup jalan Hinata, yang mau tak mau membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ryuuji. Tapi, kumohon— aku ingin berteman denganmu. Jangan selalu menyendiri. Kau bisa membaginya padaku," Hinata berkaca-kaca. Segera menghambur memeluk Ino yang tersentak mundur. Sejurus kemudian bola mata Ino menyendu. Hinata telah menumpahkan tangisnya. Tangisnya yang mengharu biru. Ino yakin, inilah tangis yang sejak tadi ditahan dan ditumpuknya. Ino bahkan sampai terbawa suasana untuk ikut menitikkan air mata. Rasanya seperti virus yang menjelma menular.

"Ayo kita ke perpustakaan," Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ino menyeka air mata Hinata yang menetes, memeluknya lagi singkat.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir cepat. mata pelajaran terus berputar sampai di jam terakhir, bel pulang berdentang nyaring. Hinata memutuskan segera merapikan meja dan berlari kecil. Ia harus bergegas pulang, sesuai instruksi Sasuke.

.

.

Kedua telinga disumbat headset. Hinata fokus menatap layar ponsel enam inchi. Sebuah video kebakaran Uchiha Group tayang dimana-mana. Beragam durasi, kualitas kamera, view pengambilan, semua berlainan. Hinata sampai tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang menganga menahan isak tangis. Sungguh kobaran api sangat besar dan menakutkan.

Ckiit—

Bus kembali berhenti disalah satu halte. Hinata membaca papan nama besar yang tertera dalam hati. _Rumah sakit Permata Hati_. Pelan ia membulatkan mata besar-besar menemukan Sasuke ada disana. Buru-buru Hinata turun. Berlarian melawan arus beberapa penumpang yang naik.

"Nii-san!" soraknya melambai-lambai setelah berhasil menapak diatas jalur pejalan kaki. Menemukan Sasuke yang tak merespon, Hinata berpikiran untuk mendekat.

"Emphh—!"

' _Kumohon padamu. Jangan kemanapun! Langsung ke rumah dan kunci semua pintu_ _,'_

Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Ia meronta dalam bekapan seseorang. Memukul-mukul lengan si pelaku membabi buta. Mencoba berteriak meminta tolong namun percuma sebab halte lenggang.

' _Hinata, jaga dirimu..'_

Hinata nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sampai pada akhirnya bekapan tersebut dilepas paksa.

"Hah.. hah.." ia jatuh terengah,

"Siapa, kau!" pria dalam balutan baju serba hitam juga penutup mulut tersebut buru-buru mengambil motornya kembali. Menyalakan mesin, melaju meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?!"

"N-naruto-Nii.." Naruto merangkul Hinata untuk duduk disalah satu kursi halte. Mengusap punggung gadis itu pelan dan hati-hati. Dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponsel, mendial Sasuke. Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit sang Uchiha nampak berlarian, lekas menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Sasuke meraba keseluruhan wajah adiknya terburu, memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan posisi ia yang bertumpu lutut.

"Kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Cepat, katakan padaku!" Hinata menggeleng rikuh.

"Kau membuatku takut! kenapa harus naik angkutan umum! Kau bisa memesan taksi, Hinata! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana! Hah! Kau— kau tahu aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tak mau sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi!" Hinata merasa bersalah. Ia menangis meminta maaf. Sasuke menggeleng, memeluk Hinata lagi. Gemetar tubuh keduanya menciptakan gelombang rasa yang sungguh menggetarkan hati siapapun, termasuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih,.." Naruto mengangguk, menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Tapi Nii-san, kau harus—"

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri." Hinata menunduk kepala. "Naruto, aku minta kabar darimu."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : salam hangat untuk semua para reader setia "NII_SAN". author sungguh berterima kasih atas partisipasi kalian untuk memberi respon positif untuk fic ini. Yosh! Semoga terhibur dan terus semangat memajukan Fanfiction Indonesia!


End file.
